Instituto Evergarden
by eveen
Summary: Hermione Granger es una chica que siempre habia soñado estudiar en el prestigioso Instituto Evergarden, cuando logra ingresar no podia con tanta felicidad, pero esa felicidad poco a poco se apaga al enterarse de los obscuros secretos que esconde aquel lugar, su mundo se pondra de cabeza, y mas cuando es llevada al limite de lo emocional y lo pacional por aquel angel y aquel demonio
1. Instituto Evergarden

Sus manos tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, apretando más fuerte en aquellas zonas que le gustaban más, aunque en algunos momentos era dolorosa la forma en la que exploraba mi cuerpo, no podía quejarme, eran las reglas, al final de cuentas, ella me había elegido, y si yo quería su protección tenía que aguantar, así eran las cosas en Evergarden, no estaba segura si los profesores lo sabían, y tampoco quería descubrirlo, necesitaba conservar mi beca para poder terminar mis estudios en aquel instituto de prestigio, este era mi último año y por fin sería libre de aquel tormento.

Sus ojos grises azulados miraron los míos y sonrió, siempre sonreí al ver mi rostro sonrojado, quizá pensando que yo disfrutaba de aquello, muy en el fondo de mi obscuro ser no podía evitar sentir cierta lujuria, pensando hasta donde sería capaz de llegar aquella vez, pero por otro lado, mi miedo al sobrepasar el límite con alguien a quien no amaba me detenía al pensar aquellas cosas.

Su boca llegó hasta mi cuello, y al principio, lo que era una suave caricia con sus labios, se volvía en una dolorosa mordida, sabía que mañana amanecería con una marca de dientes, sabía que mañana al verla caminar por los pasillos sonreiría con altanería al verme marcada por ella, marcada como un vil ganado.

La furia me estaba consumiendo, pero nunca dejaba que esta saliera, temía tanto en las consecuencias que podía acarrear dejarme llevar por mi enojo que al final la sumisión me controlaba.

Ella se separó de mi y me miro por varios segundos sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante, limpio la comisura de sus labios y se levantó abrochándose la blusa.

-vístete- me dijo con voz fría mientras ella caminaba hacia su espejo

Yo me levante de aquella enorme cama y abroché el botón de mi pantalón, tomé mi camisa que estaba tirada en el piso y arreglé poco a poco mi ropa, colocándome por último el suéter que mi madre había hecho para mi, una vez lista, levante la mirada y la vi mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-no piensas ponerte la pulsera?- preguntó interrogante

mire hacia todos lados, y la encontré tirada aún lado de la pata derecha de la cama, suspire y la puse en mi muñeca izquierda.

\- créeme, yo disfruto tanto como tú esto- camino hacia mi- si te tengo aquí es únicamente por lástima -dijo hirientemente

-si es así- dije en voz baja- porque me elegiste a mi- la mire fijamente- pudiste haber elegido a alguien más... entonces, porque a mi?-

Ella suspiró y se lanzó a la cama.

-si tanto te desagrada estar conmigo puedes irte- cerró sus ojos

-porque nunca me respondes?- fruncí el ceño

-porque no hay nada que responder Granger- se recargó en sus codos y me miro- eres débil, esa impresión frágil que das me dio tanta tristeza que no pude evitar compadecerme de ti ok- Volvió a acostarse- o que?, acaso prefieres ser de las chicas surplus y dejar que cualquiera te haga lo que yo?, créeme se defraudarian tanto al saber que ni si quier sirves para eso- se burló

Mis puños se cerraron por la forma despectiva que se refería a las chicas que no habían sido elegidas por nadie.

\- tienes suerte que te pinte como una salvaje en la cama, muchas mueren por tenerte -

-eres de lo peor- dije

-puede ser- susurró- ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate de mi habitación quieres, tengo visita en un rato y quiero descansar-

Apreté mi mandíbula ante su actitud y sin más, salí de su habitación, al encontrarme en el pasillo, me recargue en la pared y unas enormes ganas de llorar me invadieron, no podía darme el lujo de ser débil, respiré hondo y salí de aquel lujoso edificio.

Hace cinco años había ingresado a esa institución, ingenuamente me sentía tan orgullosa de asistir a un lugar tan prestigioso, visualizándome en un futuro como alguna futura, empresaria, presidenta o con un cargo importante que desafiará mi intelecto, pero después de tres años, y ahora con diecisiete años no sabía si quería seguir en aquel lugar.

Evergarden se dividía en dos zonas, una era la zona de las chicas privilegiadas, todas ellas eran hijas de algúien de la realeza, empresario o multimillonario, personas con poder, haciendo que ellas liderarán aquel lugar , y otras, eran chicas como yo, chicas becadas que venían de familias "normales", no carecíamos económicamente, pero para un lugar como aquel, nosotras sólo éramos pobretonas que con nuestra inteligencia habíamos logrado tener un lugar ahí.

Los primeros tres años, habían sido increíbles, no se marcaba tanto la distinción de clases, todas convivíamos pacíficamente, quizá no éramos las grandes amigas con las chicas de clase alta, pero nos trataban con respeto, lo peor llegaba cuando pasábamos a High school, al cumplir los quince años, todo cambiaba, las chicas de clase alta se les asignaba el estupido nombre de suprem, cada suprem tienia el derecho de escoger una Doll, que seríamos las chicas becadas, la ceremonia se realizaba en una habitación cerca de la biblioteca, todas las Dolls eran puestas en un escenario y después iban nombrando a una suprem la cual eligiria a una de nosotras, si eras elegida la suprem te reclamaba como suya dándote algún objeto que identificara a la chica, y cómo Doll tenias que pagar por su protección de cualquier forma que ella te lo pidiera, desde ser su sirvienta hasta realizar actos sexuales, en realidad, no todas ellas eran malas, era raro, pero también habían suprimes que trataban a su Doll como igual, lo lamentable de toda esta situación era cuando no eres elegida por nadie, a esas chicas se les llamaban surplus, al no tener nadie que te protegiera eras susceptible a que cualquier suprem hiciera contigo lo que quisieran, era a lo que se refería ella, mi protectora.

Su nombre era Elizabeth Stonem o Effy como todas la llamaban, hija de un importante empresario, era la única heredera de aquel imperio y por lo tanto su personalidad era altanera, arrogante y presumida, podía encontrarle muchos defectos, pero realmente yo no podía quejarme, a pesar de todo, ella nunca me había tratado tan mal, hasta cierto punto podía sentir que aún me trataba como persona, quizá era porque cuando íbamos a middle school soliamos hablar, o quizá fue por que ella se lo pidió, no lo sabía, y nunca tendría una respuesta.

No sabía en qué momento había llegado a esos jardines, miro su reloj el cual marcaba las diez de la noche, estar sola a esa hora era un poco peligros pero tenía tanto tiempo sin ir a aquel lugar que cuando llegó a esa enorme fuente tomó asiento y abrazo sus rodillas, aquel había sido uno de los últimos lugares que había visitado con ella, aún recordaba su aroma frutal, su cabello rubio brillando con el sol y en especial aquellos ojos azules de color zafiro.

-Fleur- susurro con nostalgia

Porque se había ido?, porque no le había dicho nada?, simplemente un día no había aparecido, y por más que había pedido respuestas a las amigas de la rubia ninguna le había dicho nada, solo la miraban con aquel rostro de indiferencia para después ignorarla completamente, ni si quiera Effy le había dicho nada, y por eso estaba tan molesta con la chica de cabello castaño obscuro, Fleur y Effy habían sido muy buenas amigas en Middle school, y ella y Fleur podría decirse que eran mejores amigas, eran muy pocas chicas ricas que lograban hacer amistad con las chicas becadas pero ella y Fleur habían conectado desde un principio y desde su primer año en aquella escuela no se separaron ni un solo día hasta el día de su graduación de la middle school.

De repente el enojo volvió a ella y recordo aquel momento en que Fleur y ella se enteraron de todo lo que se vivía en High school, faltaban un par de semanas para terminar el curso, y aquel día, ella y Fleur habían salido a caminar después de varios días que la chica de rizos no pudo ver a la rubia, por alguna extraña razón habían terminado en los jardines del ala oeste, los cuales eran utilizados por las chicas del nivel superior, lo primero que les llamó la atención había sido aquella enorme fuente estilo Saint-Cloud park , era hermosa, ambas se habían mirado con complicidad viendo la aprobación en sus ojos par acercarse a ella, era sabido que las chicas de nivel inferior tenían estrictamente prohibido entrar al área de las chicas de nivel superior, pero en aquel momento el lugar estaba solitario, nadie se enteraría, así que ambas se acercaron a aquel lugar, recordaba las palabras exactas de Fleur contándole que en paris había una Fuente muy parecida, diciendole lo deseosa que estaba por qué algún día fuera a visitarla, enumerándole todos aquellos lugares que quería ver con ella, tan ensimismadas estaban que no escucharon que alguien se acercaba, cuando lo notaron, Fleur había tomado su mano y la había jalo hacia unos arbustos, y entonces lo escucharon, aquellos sollozos se habían detenido cerca de ellas, ambas se miraron y trataron de aguantar la respiración.

-mierda!, cómo odio que corran- escucharon la voz agitada de una chica

\- por favor!, se los ruego- decía la chica que lloraba- haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidan!

\- crei que había quedado claro que es lo que queremos surplus- dijo otra voz que al parecer se había acercado a la chica

Fleur y hermione se miraron con el ceño fruncido ante la extraña palabra que habían escuchado.

\- yo... no puedo hacerlo- apenas escuchamos su voz

-que no puedes?, y puedo saber porque la señorita no puede?-

-yo... tengo novio- susurró y entonces todas rieron

\- es algo que no nos importa, nadie quiere una relación contigo-

-pero yo...

-Angelina- dijo una voz más tranquila- sabes que es algo que tienes que cumplir cierto?, quiero decir, se que tus padres están muy orgullosos por los logros que has obtenido en el instituto, sin mencionar que la beca que por cierto, nuestro padres financian hacen que Tus padres duerman bien por las noches, sin ninguna preocupación o algo por el estilo.

Los sollozos de aquella chica llamada angelina volvieron a escucharce.

-shshshshsh... no hay porque llorar... solo tomaremos lo que por derecho es nuestro y felizmente podrás irte una vez que terminemos- está bien?- preguntó la chica pero no escucharon respuesta de la otra- buena chica- y las dos chicas escondías supusieron que la otra había aceptado

Al no escuchar nada más que risillas ambas levantaron la cabeza para poder ver qué hacían y quedaron perplejas ante lo que sus ojos veían, cuatro chicas rodeaban a la que supusieron era angelina, esta poco a poco quitaba sus prendas, mientras una de ellas la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba, otra tocaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo y las otras solo miraban con lujuria.

La castaña iba a levantarse cuando la mano de la rubia la tomó fuertemente reteniéndola en su lugar y negando con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera, como pudo sacó de ahí a la castaña y cuando vieron que aquella chicas no podían verlas, corrieron hacia el ala contraria de los jardines.

Al principio ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraron, mientras la castaña intentaba analizar lo que habían pasado, la rubia solo la miraban con preocupación.

-'Ermione- dijo con aquel tono francés característico de la rubia- estás bien?

-que si estoy bien?- dijo indignada- acaso no viste lo mismo que yo Fleur... por dios, esas chicas... esas chicas están en este momento abusando de otra- caminaba de un lado a otro- porque me detuviste?, pudimos haber detenido esa atrocidad- vio a la rubia bajar la cabeza

-no podíamos hacer nada- susurró

-que?- preguntó- porque no?

-'Ermione-

-porque Fleur?- pero siguió sin tener respuesta- ellas hablaron de la beca, porque la amenazaron como si ellas pudieran quitársela?- miro a la rubia y vio que volvía a bajar su mirada con pesar- tu sabes... tú sabes de qué va todo eso?- y la rubia solo asintió- explícame- dijo apenas en un susurro- por favor

Fleur la miro por unos segundos y suspiró, tomó su mano y la llevo hacia una banca cerca de donde estaban.

\- hay... hay muchas cosas que oculta este instituto 'Ermione- dijo sin soltar la mano de la castaña- muchas cosas son buenas... pero otras como lo que acabas de ver, son cosas horribles.- tomó aire y esta vez evitó la mirada de la de cabello rizado- como sabrás, muchas chicas de clase alta ya tiene su futuro planeado, será raro de escuchar, pero la mayoría hasta tienen un prometido desde el día en que nacieron.

-prometido?- no pudo evitar preguntar- es en serio?- sonrió pensando que era una broma, y como no pensarlo si se encontraban en pleno siglo XXI, pero al no ver ningún signo de broma por parte de Fleur su ceño se frunció y un pensamiento invadió su mente, miro con pánico a Fleur y apretó su mano para llamar su atención, lográndolo inmediatamente- acaso tú... - pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, de repente una extraña inseguridad invadió su cuerpo

-que si tengo un prometido?- terminó su pregunta por ella- no por el momento- respondió la rubia mirando el suelo- pero quizá lo tenga en un futuro

Y entonces por algún extraño motivo que no entendía sintió algo romperse en su interior

-muchas de las uniones son necesarias en estos círculos 'Ermione, ya sea para mantener los negocios familiares o bien par hacerlo más rentables - volvió a mirarla- es por eso que muchas chicas al tener su prometido, buscan experimentar cosas que no podrán hacer una vez que contraigan matrimonio, para muchas chicas este instituto es una forma de liberacion y rebeldía, para otras es una forma de conocer el amor- la miro a los ojos- al cumplir los quince años, las de nivel superior becadas se catalogan como aptas para ser una Doll-

-una Doll?, ósea, chicas como yo?- preguntó la castaña

-si-acepto- ... ellas... realizan cualquier cosa para tener satisfecha a su suprim si es que ha sido elegida, mientras que la suprime está a cargo de la doll, es la responsable de cuidar su seguridad, evitando que otras suprime quieran propasarse con ella, en realidad, no todas las suprime son como las chicas que vimos, muchas suelen tener un gran vínculo con su doll.

-pero la chica de hace un momento... a ella la llamaron por otro nombre... porque?-

-surplus- suspiró- son las chicas no elegidas

-pero, eso suena bien-

\- no lo es- miro con tristeza aquellos ojos chocolate- al no tener alguien que te proteja, practicamente son propiedad de cualquiera que quiera tomarlas, si tienen suerte hay chicas que no son notadas en todos los años restantes, pero otras... - y no continuó esperando que la castaña supiera que se refería a angelina.

-esto es... esto es atroz!- se levantó furiosa- como es que pueden permitir esto, qué hay de los profesores, el director, el consejo?-

-no sé si ellos lo sepan- suspiró- pero ellos nunca se involucrarán, nuestros padres dan mucho dinero como para tomar reprimendas en contra de...- se detuvo

-de ustedes?- terminó hermione- de las chicas ricas?

-créeme mione, yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con todo eso, no es como yo pienso- tomó su mano- pero si es lo que tenemos que hacer... entonces yo te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie se lastime, ni que te fuerce a hacer algo que no quieres- la abrazo

-hablas como si no tuviera elección- se separó un poco de la rubia y miro a aquellos ojos azules. Segundos después se alejó de ella y trató de evitar su mirada- en verdad no la tengo cierto?

-'Erm..

-se sincera Fleur-

La rubia suspiró y abrazó por la espalda a la castaña

-no si quieres conservar la beca... pero hay otra opción para que no tengas que pasar por eso- la giró para que la mirara

-y cuál es?-

\- podría hablar con mi padre, pedir que te transfieran a otra escuela y así tú...

-que?- preguntó sin creer lo que la rubia decía- cambiarme de escuela?, tú sabes todo lo que he sacrificado para estar aquí, como podría ser esa una opción?-

-sería una buena escuela 'Ermione, quizá no tan prestigiosa cómo está, pero al menos vivirías lo que resta de la high school sin preocupaciones, sin tener que ver a tus amigas haciendo cosas qué tal vez no les agrade, no lo sé, yo solo... yo solo quiero que estés bien-

-y tú?- susurró

-sabes que yo tengo que terminar aquí... es la tradición-

-Fleur- tomó su mano- entonces quiero quedarme- la miro decididas- si eres tú la que me elige en aquella atrocidad, entonces estaremos bien-

-estás segura?- preguntó la rubia

-si es contigo esta bien- sonrió

-prometo que te protegeré mione- la abrazo- sin importar que

Los brazos de la castaña la apretaron un poco más y de esa forma, aquel día, habían sellado una promesa, promesa que la rubia había roto aquel primer día de clases cuando nunca se presentó.

-vaya vaya vaya- escucho una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos -pero que tenemos aquí?, una hermosa gatita sin su dueño

Miro hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica, y para su desgracia se topó con la peor persona que podría conocer alguien

-Párkinson- dijo secamente

-no estás feliz de verme Granger?- camino lentamente hacia ella

-debería estarlo?- la miro fijamente a aquellos verdes ojos

-no deberías ser grosera con la gente que es superior a ti- dijo mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba su mentón- eso es muy maleducado de tu parte

-solo soy educada con las personas que lo merecen- respondio separándose para evitar el toque

La peli negra rio y lentamente camino al rededor de ella.

-siempre tan osada Granger, créeme, si yo fuera tú suprem, te ensañaría buenos modales- susurró en su oído- aunque viendo el poco interés que tiene stonem hacia ti, quizá podamos hacer un cambio- la tomó de la cintura con fuerza-lo cierto es que lanvender comienza a aburrirme

-suéltame- dijo la castaña empezando a notar que su corazón latía más rápido, por todas era bien sabido que Pansy Párkinson tenía ciertos fetiches sadomasoquistas, nadie quería encontrarse a solas con ella, y aunque Hermione no demostrara miedo en aquel momento, internamente empezaba a temblar

-sabes que soy más fuerte que tú- volvió a susurrar en su oído- si quisiera, podría tomarte en este mismo momento y nadie se daría cuenta- dijo burlona

Rápidamente aquella chica tomó las manos de la castaña y la giró poniéndolas contra su espalda

-me lastimas- dijo quejándose al sentir el dolor en sus brazos

La chica hizo más presión y la castaña soltó un quejido.

-suéltame- volvió a pedir

-o que?- se burló

-o te haré pagar- ambas chicas miraron los fríos ojos que las miraba molesta

Pansy rio y se separo bruscamente de la castaña, empujándola en el camino.

-crei que sabias las reglas Párkinson- se acercó la chica de cabello castaño obscuro- ella es mía, así que no vuelvas a tocarla- soltó con desprecio

-ya ya, tranquila Stonem, solo estaba jugando- comenzaba a alejarse con ese andar despreocupada- pero si yo fuera tu... la tendría más vigilada, muchos desean probarla y créeme, no serán tan bondadosa como yo- y sin más se alejó

Una ves desapareció de su vista la de ojos grises camino con molestia hacia la castaña, con un poco de brusquedad la jalo hacia ella y la tomó de las muñecas.

-que carajo haces aquí-

-yo solo... - tragó saliva- quería caminar un rato

-caminar?, a esta hora Granger?- reclamó la de cabello obscuro- acaso eres idiota?

-y eso que más te da a ti?- se soltó con enfado

-que que más me da?- rio- acaso esto- tomó su muñeca y señaló la pulsera que la reclamaba como suya- no te da una idea del porque me importa?

Importar? Pensó la castaña sonrojándose levemente

-tengo un reputación que cuidar, y si te ven con otra, que crees que van a pensar las demás?-

-esto es lo único que te importa?, tú estupida reputación

Effy la miro por unos segundos y se alejó.

\- tu no entiendes nada- la miro seriamente- sigues creyendo que el mundo es de rosa y que todas serán tan perfectas como...- callo- olvídalo...es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto

\- como quien?- preguntó armándose de valor- como Fleur- y vio cómo los puños de la ojigris se cerraban ante la mención

-sigues pensando en ella?- cuestionó

-siempre lo hago- susurró

-pues ella no está más - se acercó de nuevo a la castaña- te abandonó, porque no lo entiendes-

\- se que tú sabes el porqué se fue... si tan solo tú me explicaras, quizá yo podría... olvidarme de ella-pidió

\- lo único que te diré- la tomó de la cintura- es que esa chica que tú conociste ya no existe mas- la pego a su cuerpo y Hermione pudo oler el olor a tabaco combinado con perfume- la que cuida de ti soy yo... porque no puedes verlo- espeto con enojo

Hermione quedó en silencio, de que estaba hablando aquella chica frente a ella, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al sentir sus labios en su cuello

-a la única que tienes que mirar es a mi- susurro en su oído, se separó y miro aquellos ojos avellana

-crei que mi presencia te desagradaba- repitió lo que hace unas horas había dicho

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar sus labios cuando la otra los mordió, desde hace tres años, effy se había convertido en su suprime, y nunca, en ningún contacto que habían tenido, la castaña la había besado, porque nunca la había besado?.

-tanto como mi presencia a ti- respondió

-porque nunca me has besado?- preguntó por inercia, quizá era el momento, quizá era la admosfera, no lo sabía, en ese momento, solo quería una respuesta

La de cabello obscuro se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarla y por primera vez, Hermione noto algo diferente en aquellos ojos, no eran fríos, tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que no podía descifrar.

-porque nunca creí que lo desearas- susurró, y sintió su estómago encogerse ante la declaración

-tu... lo... deseas?-preguntó con timidez

-acaso importa?- levantó el hombro

-... no lo sé- dijo sinceramente, aquello se estaba tornando extraño, podía contar con su mano derecha las veces que habían tenido un acercamiento íntimamente verbal, pero aquel era diferente, la castaña obscura se veía diferente, pero que había cambiado desde hace una horas en su cuarto a aquel momento?

\- y mis caricias?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que su rodilla se ponía entre la suyas haciendo presión en su intimidad-las deseas- poco a poco empezó a mover su rodilla y la de rizos no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo

-yo...- se sonrojo-

-me encanta tu piel- beso su cuello, esta vez dejando la brusquedad- tan suave-subió hasta su mandíbula

-effy...- susurró la castaña cerrando sus ojos

-cada vez...- sus manos habían llegado hasta los botones de su suéter- me cuesta más- desabrocho el último botón y esta vez era su camisa la que se abría dejando ver su brassier- y mas- sus manos acariciaron su esternón y poco a poco bajaban hacia sus pechos- controlarme- una de sus mano acogió uno de sus senos sacándole un suspiro al sentir cómo está lo amasaba con suavidad- he visto tu rostro... y se que te gusta que te toque- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña de rizos- Tuz ojo siempre me miran expectante... preguntando hasta donde seré capaz de llegar- sonrió sobre la separación de sus senos- quieres que pare esta vez... Hermione?-

-yo... -que debía contestar, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y necesitaba enfriarlo con algo

De repente, el sonido de algo quebrarse hizo que se separaran, la ojigris camino hacia el lugar del sonido y vio un maceta hecha añicos, levantó la mirada y a lo lejos lo que parecía una caballería platinada desaparecía por un corredor.

-vístete- dijo con aquel tono frío, miro hacia la castaña que aún se encontraba inmóvil- ahora Granger- demandó

La de rizos poco a poco salió de su ensimismamiento y acomodó su ropa lentamente.

-vamos-

-que?-

-te llevaré a tu habitación- la tomó de la mano y la jalo sin decir nada más.

El recorrido fue silencioso, Hermione miro a la ojigris y noto el ceño fruncido de esta.

-estás bien?- preguntó pero no recibió respuesta

No volvió a instir, quizá habían llegado demasiado lejos, quizá la ojigris estaba molesta porque ella no había respondido, pero que quería que dijera?, su relación siempre había sido fría, en realidad, estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado, ella nunca se había dejado llevar tanto y effy nunca había actuado de esa forma.

-entra- escucho la voz de la ojigris, la castaña la miro unos segundos y abrió su puerta, estaba apunto de hablar cuando vio a la otra chica girarse e irse de ahí, dio un suspiro y entro a su habitación, sin más se lanzó a su cama soltando el aire al mismo tiempo.

Había sido un día realmente agotador, toda aquella situación la agotaba de sobremanera, tanto valía la pena aquella beca?, se lo había preguntado muchas veces, ella era demasiado inteligente como para sobresalir en cualquier escuela, sabía que llegaría lejos, por supuesto que ser egresada de Evergarden haría las cosas más fáciles pero... realmente aquello la mantenía atada a ese instituto?, o quizá se había quedado porque aún tenía esperanza de volver a ver a aquella rubia?, aunque en ese momento una nueva pregunta surgió de su mente al rememorar aquellos fríos ojos grises, apretó sus piernas al recordar la cosquilleante sensación, aquel día Elizabeth Stonem había actuado tan extraño que en ese momento se encontraba desconcertada, porqué se había comportado así, sentía curiosidad pero tratándose de aquella chica sabía que no obtendría respuestas por su parte, a menos que... se incorporó un poco y miro hacia la ventana, que pasaría si ella la provocara?... no, negó con la cabeza y se sintió avergonzada ante tal pensamiento, volvió a acostarse en su cama y miro la hora, eran las doce y medio dela madrugada, mañana iniciaría el nuevo ciclo escolar, y tenía que levantarse temprano, miro la otra cama la cual estaba vacía, su compañera aún no llegaba, era extraño, todas las chicas debieron haber llegado desde hace horas, aunque que más daba, quizá era una chica de nueva y aún no sabía del programa escolar, de repente sintió tristeza al pensar que tendría que pasar por la ceremonia suprime, se apiadó de ella, ojalá la suprime que le tocara fuera buena con ella, sus ojos empezaron a pesar y poco a poco terminó dormida, sin darse cuenta que minutos después, una chica ingresaba a la habitación, dejando su maleta aún lado de la cama vacía, aquella chica camino hasta la cama ocupada y con delicadeza se sentó observando el Pacífico rostro de la castaña.

-si Jolie (tan linda)- acarició su rostro con suavidad haciendo que la castaña apenas se moviera notando las marcas que tenía en su cuello, recorrió con sus dedos la forma de aquella mordida y después sus rojos labios besaron el lugar como si tratara de curar aquella herida, la comisura de sus labios se levantó y en seguida se dirigió a su respectiva cama, sacó de su maleta lo necesario para arroparse y poder dormir, mañana sería un día realmente interesante, una risilla se escucho en aquel cuarto y después, el silencio y la obscuridad inundó el lugar.


	2. Ceremonia Suprem

Hola!!, antes de comenzar quiero darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo en escribirla, sin más, me gustaría aclararles 3 puntos.

1\. Esta historia es totalmente fleurmion, como vaya avanzando la historia lo irán viendo.

2\. La historia será actualizada cada viernes.

3\. Para mi es muy importante el saber que les va pareciendo la historia, me motiva a seguir escribiéndola.

Ahora si, espero que les guste este segundo capítulo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Ceremonia Suprem

Aquella mañana Hermione Granger despertó más relajada, aunque no había dormido sus horas completas, de cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrada cuando se desvelaba al estudiar o cuando hacía extensas investigaciones al realizar sus tareas, le había sorprendido el encontrar las cosas de su compañera perfectamente acomodadas, debía aceptar que debido a eso ya le agradaba aún si no la conocía, hace un año había compartido habitación con una de sus mejores amigas Luna Lovegood y definitivamente la palabra orden no era parte de su vocabulario, había sido divertido ya que la rubia compensaba su desorden con la peculiar inteligencia que poseía y debía aceptar que la iba a extrañar, pero conocer gente nueva también la emocionaba, miro su reloj y este marcaba las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo al comedor, ese día daría inicio al nuevo ciclo escolar y todos los años preparaban una bienvenida a las estudiantes de primer curso, iba caminando por los corredores exteriores con mochila en hombro, sintiendo las miradas lascivias que algunas suprem le lanzaban, era realmente incomodo, con un suspiro levantó la manga que cubría su pulsera y como si un repelente se tratara inmediatamente ellas dejaron de mirarla.

Cuando llegó al comedor la mayoría de las alumnas se encontraban desayunando, miro a su al rededor y se encontró con los ojos azules de la que fue su compañera de cuarto.

-Hermione!-Alzó la voz

Ella sonrió y se acercó a la rubia quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Luna!!-

-qué bueno que estás aquí- sonrió-en donde te metiste ayer?-

Hermione resopló malhumorada.

-Effy me pidió que fuera a su habitación una vez llegara- tomó asiento

-vaya- silbó- si que tenía ganas de verte- señaló aquella marca

Inmediatamente Hermione cubrió la mordida con su mano.

-toma, quizá esto te sirva- la rubia había sacado un poco de maquillaje y se lo pasó a la castaña.

-esa bruta- balbuceó la castaña- ya imagino la entupida sonrisa que va a tener todo el día

-yo creo que a su modo, trata de ser buena contigo- Hermione la miro y la rubia solo encogió sus brazos- a pesar de todas esas marcas que te hace, nunca se ha sobrepasado contigo, ni si quiera un beso te ha dado en todo este tiempo- dijo mientras mordía una tostada

Hermione frunció el ceño y miro hacia la mesa en donde siempre se sentaba su suprem, y ahí estaba, riendo muy cercanamente con otra chica, era evidente que aquella pelirroja le estaba coqueteando y ella simplemente se lo estaba permitiendo, porque con ella siempre era tan pesada? Quizá si fuera agradable como era con esa chica, ellas serían muy buenas amigas, pero como él hubiera no existe tendría que seguir aguantado sus volubles emociones por ese último año, de repente los ojos grises de Effy la miraron y su semblante cambió a uno más serio, su ceño se frunció y noto como su mirada había ido hacia su cuello, vio apretar su mandíbula y Hermione levanto el mentón orgullosa de haber cubierto aquel moretón.

-no vas a desayunar?- la distrajo la rubia de aquel duelo de miradas que empezaban a tener

Y entonces su estómago emitió un sonido, recordándole que por culpa de la ojigris ayer se había perdido la cena y esa mañana moría de hambre.

Dándole una última mirada a la ojigris que la seguía viendo, suspiró y tomó una tostada para después embarrarla de mermelada.

-buenos días chicas!- escucharon aquella voz conocida para ellas

-ginny!- saludó la castaña levantándose y saludando a aquella pelirroja

\- no puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida- espeto luna mirando su reloj

-si tan solo no me hubieses desvelado con tus... historias, hubiese sido de las primeras en llegar- se sentó al lado de la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-historías?- las miro burlonamente la castaña haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas

Gynny Weaslley era la hija menor de una familia de Aristócratas, haciéndola a ella una suprem,ella era una de las excepciones de las chicas adineradas, era amable, divertida y una gran amiga, Luna era su Doll, y también su novia, no le había sorprendido cuando le dieron la noticia, ya que desde que las conocía sabía que algo pasaría entre ellas, aunque tuvo que pasar tres años antes de que empezaran a salir, hacían una linda pareja y la familia de la pelirroja la habían aceptado sin dudar, la razón por la que los Weasley eran tan sencillos era porque su familia no siempre fue rica, ni tampoco tenía un nivel social reconocido, pero después de tantos años y un arduo trabajo su padre se había hecho de un gran puesto en el ministerio Inglés. La familia Weasley era numerosa, aparte de Ginny, sus padres habían tenido otros seis hijos,Charly, Bill, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George y Ronald, todos sumamente protectores con la menor, Luna y ella habían tenido oportunidad de conocerlos ya que cada año eran invitadas a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, amaba a esa familia, todos eran muy agradables, quizá Percy era la excepción, pero Hermione había hecho una buena amistad con los gemelos que disfrutaban molestándola y con Ronald que a pesar de ser un bobo, era un buen amigo.

-por cierto- hablo ginny quien masticaba un pedazo de tocino- Ron me dijo que te diera esto- dijo extendiéndole una caja a la castaña- me dijo que esperaba que te gustara- rio

Hermione abrió la caja y de esta sacó una bufanda de color escarlata con dorado.

-vaya... esto es- dijo mirando la irregular bufanda- es lindo- sonrió

-no se que le picó a ese tonto- hablo la pelirroja dándole un trozo de fruta en la boca a luna- le insistió a mamá para que le enseñara a tejer, no me sorprendió saber que la había hecho para ti-

Hermione se sonrojó y guardó la bufanda nuevamente en la caja, en sus últimas vacaciones que había pasado con la familia Weasley había sospechado que ron la había empezado a ver de una forma diferente, extraño, ya que cada vez que se veían se la pasaban discutiendo, había corroborado sus sospechas cuando el pelirrojo se había puesto celoso de su mejor amigo, un chico peli negro de ojos verdes llamado Harry Potter con el cual había hecho una estrecha amistad, lamentablemente para el pelirrojo élla no sentía la mínima atracción hacia el sexo opuesto y aún si la sintiera, sin dudarlo Harry seria más el tipo de chico que le llamaría la atención ya que a ron, solo lo veía como un gran amigo

-quizá en la próxima salida al pueblo, deberías decirle que los chicos no te gustan- aconsejo la pelirroja- estoy segura que lo va a entender... no tuvo problema cuando le conté sobre luna-

En Evergarden las chicas tenían permiso de salir al pueblo que quedaba a unos diez minutos del instituto, Los gemelos, Ron y Harry estudiaban en Durmstrang, un colegio para varones que quedaba hacia la otra dirección del pueblo, cada fin de semana que tenían libre, quedaban con los chicos e iban a tomar una cerveza de raíz o simplemente iban a Honeydukes por chucherías.

-si, supongo que lo haré- suspiró

-no te desanimes- tomó su mano la rubia- ron puede ser una cabeza dura, pero te quiere como amiga, el lo entenderá

Ella acepto, el que no viera a ron de esa forma no quería decir que no le importara, pero ellas tenía razón, debía ser sincera, de esa forma el pelirrojo no se ilusionaría con algo que estaba destinado a nunca pasar.

Después de desayunar el protocolo de bienvenida se realizó, la directora, Minerva Mcgonagl Evergarden quien era la tatara tatara tatara nieta de la fundadora había iniciado el protocolo de bienvenida a las chicas de primer año.

-Etudiantes de Evergarden, me honra en este día, darles la bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo escolar-miro a todas las alumnas- alumnas de primer año, espero que tengan un satisfactorio ingreso a esta nueva etapa para ustedes...

-dudo mucho que sea satisfactorio para algunas- susurró Luna-cuantas crees que desistan este año?-

-quizá más de las que el año pasado- susurró ginny

-las nuevas chicas suprem vienen cada vez peor- llamo nuestra atención Hanna Abbot, una chica de nuestro curso que estaba sentada frente a nosotras- si no hubiera gastado tanto de mi tiempo, también huiría de aquí...de hecho escuche que Padma y Parvati ya no lo soportaron más y terminaron inscribiéndose en un instituto público- dijo

Luna, Ginny y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que las gemelas patil la habían pasado muy mal en el instituto, cuando había sido la ceremonia, lamentablemente no habían sido elegidas por ninguna suprem siendo constantemente acosadas, en especialmente por la demente de Pansy Párkinson y su grupo de víboras.

\- y qué hay de Lanvender?- preguntó ginny

-Por lo que me dijo Lanvender, al parecer Párkinson tiene un nuevo interés... así que prácticamente ya casi no le pone atención-

-eso es una buena señal- dije

-no tanto- negó Hanna- si Párkinson deja de proteger a Lanvender es susceptible a que alguna suprem haga con ella lo que quieran-

\- pero en quien se habrá fijado Párkinson?-preguntó Ginny

Y entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó a mi, mire a Hanna quien me vio con preocupación y giré a ver a mis amigas quienes me miraban con sorpresa

-Hermione?- dijo Ginny

-es lo que escuche- dijo apenada Hanna

-bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte- tomó mi hombro la oji azul- Effy no dejaría que esa loca te hiciera algo

-claro- bufó Ginny- a esa idiota no le importa nadie- se cruzó de brazos molesta, ella y effy no llevaban una buena relación debido a que Luna y la ojigris gris extrañamente se llevaban bien

-vamos, a cuidado bien de Hermione en todos estos años- sonrió Luna ante los celos de su novia- en realidad, yo creo que ella gusta de Hermione

-pero que dices!- rebati- ella es una pesada

Luna y Hanna rieron ante mi actitud

-... pasando a otras cosas, quiero darle la bienvenida personalmente a a unas chica que regresan a esta, su casa mater- escuchamos que decía la directora llamando nuestra atención, las demás chica empezaron a cuchichear haciendo que la anciana mujer pidiera silencio-muchas de ustedes ya las conocen... debido a problemas personales tuvieron que dejar la institución, pero en este momento para mí es un placer volver a tenerlas de vuelta.

-quien creen que sea?-dijo Ginny mientras miraba a su al rededor

-quizá sea Romilda Vane- dijo Hanna

-no lo creo, escuche que su familia de mudo a Italia-

-debe ser alguien importante si Mcgonagal lo está haciendo frente a todas-

Por un momento me corazón empezó a acelerarse, instintivamente mi mirada fue en dirección hacia la mesa de effy, ella había mirado hacia mi dirección también, y me sorprendió ver el semblante preocupado que había adquirido y entonces lo supe... sería cierto?, sentí ganas de vomitar, mi mirada volvió hacia la directora-

-démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Gabriell... y Fleur Delacour-

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la mención de su nombre, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto, vi a todas las chicas buscarla, cuando vi que la silueta de una chica se ponía de pie en una de las mesas lejanas a la nuestra mi mirada vio hacia el suelo, no podía mirarla, no quería, mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más acelerada y escuche los cuchicheos de las chicas sentadas cerca de mi, "es ella" decían con emoción, "se a vuelto más guapa de lo que era" "no me importaría que ella fuera mi suprem" eran alguno de los comentarios que lograba escuchar, como si mentalmente me estuviera llamando mi mirada se dirigió a ella, y por primera vez desde hace tres años, sus penetrantes ojos azules chocaron con los míos, sentí escalofríos, y mi cuerpo tembló al ver su sonrisa dirigida a mi, " a quien le sonríe" preguntaron, yo volví a agachar la mirada, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, de repente la mano de Luna tomó la mía .

-tranquila- susurró, su voz se escuchaba seria y cuando la mire, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada estaba puesta en la otra rubia junto a Fleur quien al parecer miraba a mi amiga pelirroja-no puedo creer que hayan regresado- dijo mas para sí misma

Yo trague saliva, tampoco podía creer que estuvieran ahí, que ELLA estuviera ahí, la imagen de su sonrisa se me vino a la mente y volví a sonrojarme, se veía igual, pero también diferente, estabas más alta, su cabello había crecido, su cuerpo se veía más desarrollado, pero a pesar de eso, su mirada y su sonrisa seguían igual, en pocas palabras, estaba hermosa.

-por último, recuerden que Evergarden forma a las mujeres del futuro, así qué les deseo un excelente año, en especial a las alumnas de último nivel-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ahora todas nos levantaríamos para entonar el himno de Evergarden, pero yo no podía levantarme, sentí mis piernas temblar, respiré varias veces y apoyándome de la mesa me puse de pie.

Podía sentir su mirada, quemándome, traspasándome, no se porque, pero en ves de ver aquellos ojos azules, mi mirada se dirigió a unos grises que me miraban seriamente, sus puños estaba fuertemente apretados, estaba molesta, pero porque conmigo?, agaché la mirada, y evité a toda costa dirigir mi mirada a aquellas dos personas.

Una vez terminó la canción, todas empezaron a salir en orden, era hora de las clases, mi cuerpo se relajó un poco al saber que no tendría que toparme con ninguna hasta la hora de la comida ya que el edificio en donde tomábamos clases estaba al otro lado del de ellas, mientras Ginny se despedía de nosotras y caminaba hacia el otro lado, yo tomaba la mano de Luna y la obligaba a caminar lo más rápido posible a los salones.

-Hermione-me llamo pero no me detuve

No volvió a decirme nada hasta que nos encontramos en la seguridad del salón, aún sin decir nada tomamos asiento en una de las mesas que eran compartidas y suspiré, cerrando los ojos.

-Hermione?- tomó mi hombro

-si luna?-

-Fleur está aquí-

Instantáneamente salte de mi asiento y mire hacia la puerta pero en ella solo ingresabas las chicas de nuestro curso, regrese la mirada fulminandola y ella solo sonrió.

-Ok, muy pronto para hacer bromas- levantó las manos y rio- pero ya en serio- su tono cambio- estás bien?

Yo tomé asiento y suspiré.

-estoy...no sé cómo estoy- la mire- me siento sorprendida, me siento alegre... pero también estoy furiosa- cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y coloqué mis codos en la mesa- no quiero verla aún... no estoy preparada- lo único que hizo fue acariciar mi espalda y eso me reconfortó- y tú?- volví a verla

Ella inhalo onda mente y después dejo ir el aire.

-confió en Ginny- miro hacia el Pizarro- llevamos tres años de relación, lo qué pasó entre ellas fue hace mucho... así que...-no dijo nada más

-veo que ya se encuentran todas aquí- dijo la profesora Sprout al llegar a su asiento- antes de empezar me gustaría darles un aviso...como todas ya saben, en su curso nos dedicaremos más que nada a prepararnos para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad, por primera vez en Evergarden, se ha incluido en el programa una materia para las diferentes áreas laborales que ustedes desean para su futuro. Es por eso, que la próxima semana ustedes y las alumnas de la otra zona tomarán esa clase dependiendo el area que elijan.

-eso quiere decir que tomaremos clase con ellas?- se escucho una voz hasta el fondo

-se que su relación con las otras chicas no es buena- nos miro- cada año su rivalidad se hace más fuerte, es por eso que a partir de este año implementaremos actividades en las cuales puedan convivir, una de ellas es la que les acabo de comentar, a lo largo del ciclo escolar iremos informándoles de las demás actividades, ahora... ya que han sido informadas...continuemos con la clase-

Nadie dijo nada a partir de eso, pero era obvio que muchas no estaban de acuerdo con lo que la profesora Sprout acababa de decir, la razón por la que muchas habían tolerado el seguir en el instituto era porque a la hora de clases estaban lejos de sus suprem, pero ahora tenían que pasar más tiempo con ellas.

Que tan bueno sería esa idea, quizá para las chicas de nuevo ingreso fuera positivo, pero para nosotras, después de lo que muchas habían pasado, sinceramente lo dudaba, lo cierto es que la matrícula de las chicas becadas había desminuido particularmente, la directora se habría preguntado el porqué?, no dudaba de la inteligencia de la anciana mujer, en realidad Minerva Evergarden era una de las pocas mujeres que ella admiraba, en Inglaterra era sabido que esa mujer era una de las mejores abogadas, y entre sus clientes había muchos de los padres de la otra zona, y en ese momento se preguntó qué si en algún momento se llegaba a entera, qué tipo de acciones tomaría contra las hijas de sus clientes?, las expulsaría? O simplemente se haría de la vista gorda, esperaba que no lo segundo, ya que si lo hacia, definitivamente ella terminaría desilusionada de una de sus heroinas.

-muy bien chicas, para la siguiente clase quiero el reporte de la guerra fría, así que no olviden hacer un excelente trabajo-

La campana sonó y la profesora tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, de repente todos los celulares del salón sonaron. Luna me miro y sacó su celular acción que yo copié, mis ojos se abrieron al leer el contenido de aquel mensaje.

" Este día, es necesaria la presencia de cada Suprem y Doll de esta institución, la ceremonia de elección se llevará acabo a las 9 de la noche"

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar

-porque tan pronto?- preguntó Luna

Generalmente la ceremonia se realizaba una semana después de la ceremonia, porque la estaban adelantando?

-quizá sea por Delacour - dijo Susan Bones respondiendo a la pregunta de Luna y todas la miramos

-pero porque hoy?, podrían hacerla la próxima semana y darle a elegir una de las chicas de nuevo ingreso-

Una incomodidad invadió mi cuerpo, era cierto, tanto Gabrielle como Fleur tenían que elegir una Doll, pero una menor?, bueno, a muchas de tercero les gustaban las nuevas, pero dudaba que Fleur fuera así.

\- si decidieron adelantar la ceremonia para hoy, quizá le den a elegir a alguna de las chica que no fueron elegidas- dijo Luna, evitando decir el nombre que se les habían asignado, siempre se le había hecho una palabra denigrante

-esto quiere decir que aún tienen oportunidad- sonrió una chica a un par que se sentaban al fondo y que no habían sido elegidas- son tan afortunadas, ser elegidas por Fleur-suspiró e inevitablemente yo fruncí el ceño- tu eras su amiga cierto Hermione?

-yo...-me había tomado por sorpresa

-seguramente te hubiese elegido a ti si no se hubiese ido- dijo, y mi estómago se encogió, ese era el plan, pensé

-en fin- interrumpió Luna, y yo le agradecí con la mirada- no deben emocionarse, recuerden que con aquellas chicas no sabemos qué esperar

Varias asintieron y la llegada del profesor dio por terminada la conversación.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, y cuando escuchamos la campana ya eran las tres de la tarde, dando por finalizada las clases, todas recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida del edificio. Antes de dar un paso más, mi teléfono sonó.

"Te veo en el lugar violeta" decia aquel mensaje

-tengo que irme- dije a luna

-está bien, te veo al rato?-

-por supuesto- sonreí- en la biblioteca en el lugar de siempre?

-por supuesto- dijo respondiendo de la misma forma

Se despidió y camino hacia los jardines y en menos de cinco minutos estaba en la entrada del lugar acordado, miro hacia todos lados y no había rastro de nadie, decidió esperar unos minutos, si no aparecía se iría sin más, saco sus audífonos y puso música, apenas un par de chicas caminaban por aquel lugar, subió un poco más el volumen pero quizá era muy alto ya que no había escuchado los paso de alguien acercarse ella, siendo consciente únicamente cuando fue tomada por la cintura y fue pegada a un cuerpo, uno de los audífonos fue retirado y sintió su cuerpo cosquillear al sentir los dientes de la chica morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-te espante?- susurró

-no- respondió de la misma forma y sin hacer el intento de separarse

-entonces porque tiemblas?- volvió a susurrar

La castaña se separó y giró a ver a la castaña obscura.

-necesitas algo?- preguntó cambiando el tema

Effy sonrió y Se acercó como si un depredador se tratara

-en realidad si- se acercó un paso- te necesito a ti

-que?- exclamó sorprendida la de ojos avellana

-tuve un día un poco estresante, quería relajarme un poco- sonrió- ademas, ayer quedó algo pendiente entre nosotras-acarició su mandíbula- y quiero continuarlo

-estás loca?- dio un paso hacia atrás- muero de hambre.. ademas que quiero terminar mis deberes antes de que anochezca-

-nunca te cansas de ser tan correcta?- camino los pasos que la otra se había alejado haciendo que Hermione retrocediera hasta acorralarla en el tronco de un árbol

\- nunca te cansas de ser tan idiota?-

La castaña obscura rio y puso sus dos manos al costado de la cabeza de Hermione, evitándole el poder huir

-nunca me canso de ti en realidad- se acercó quedando a centímetros de sus labios- aunque seas una irritante sabelotodo que crispa mis nervios- en realidad...todo el tiempo... tengo esta necesidad de... tocarte- sus manos habían bajado a su pierna y la acarició desde la rodilla hasta el límite de su falda

-tocarme?- cuestionó tragando saliva- querrás decir marcarme-

La castaña obscura encogió sus hombros y esta vez sus dedos se colaron al interior de la falda.

-no te gusta?- preguntó y Hermione frunció el ceño al no entender- que te marque- aclaró

-a nadie le gusta eso-

-entonces podríamos cambiar el método...- dijo y en un rápido movimiento había tomado las muñecas de la castaña colocándolas al lado de su cabeza y una de sus rodillas se había dirigido en medio de las de Hermione haciendo presión en su pelvis

La castaña emitió un ruidito que hizo sonreír a la de ojos grises, y sonrojada giró la vista hacia un lado, tratando de evitar a la otra chica, grave error, su cuello había quedado totalmente descubierto y Effy aprovechó para besarlo, dio un beso en aquella marca que había hecho, lo hizo tan delicadamente que la de rizos sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle.

-este método te gusta?- susurró en su oído para después lamerlo, Hermione contuvo la respiración- claro que te gusta-

Sus manos soltaron lentamente las de la ojicafe, recorriendo sus brazos lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, effy los acarició por encima de la ropa y una de sus manos se introdujo en el abdomen de la castaña- te excita?- preguntó y la castaña cerró sus ojos- te excitaría más si fuera Fleur la que lo hiciera?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente y empujó a Effy alejándola unos pasos, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas

-que tiene que ver Fleur con esto?-

-todo- su semblante cambió a uno serio- oh me negarás que no ansiasas ir corriendo al comedor para encontrarte con ella?... porque ella no paraba de verte- se volvió a acercar- te devoraba con la mirada, quizá imaginando el cuento te habías desarrollado- sus manos fueron a los botones de su camisa y uno a uno fueron desabrochados dejando ver el brassier negro que portaba aquel día la castaña clara- te imaginas?... sus manos recorriéndote- acarició la separación de sus pechos- apretando cada parte de tu cuerpo- sus manos masajearon aquellos montes- saboreandote- su boca había ido hacia donde se encontraba su pezon y con sus dientes apenas y lo mordió sobre la ropa

-para...- susurró la castaña

-haciéndote... lo que yo nunca pude- dijo en un susurro

Hermione la miró, las mejillas de Effy estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios acarician sobre su brassier sus pechos, volvió a sentir su mano colarse por su falda, esta vez con un tacto más firme, dio un pequeño brinquito cuando los dedos de la ojigris acariciaron aquella parte íntima que nunca había sido profanada.

-estás húmeda- sus labios se dirigieron a su oído- tanto así la deseas?

Hermione no sabía que decir, aquello que estaba pasando la había dejado sorprendida, Effy la había tocado anteriormente, pero era más bien brusca la forma en la que lo hacia, pero en ese momento, su forma de tocarla involuntariamente había alborotado sus hormonas, y más, por aquellas cosas que había dicho.

-lamentablemente para ti... ella tendrá otra Doll- se separó mirándola a los ojos- alguien que satisfacer los deseos que ella tenga- se alejó completamente de la castaña-y para tu mala suerte, tú me tienes a mi... claro... aunque no puedas satisfacerme

Hermione apretó los puños.

-tienes razón- estaba molesta- pero quizá ella piense en mi... como yo pienso en ella cada momento- Sabía que eso enfurecería a la castaña, pero no le importo

-si tanto quieres estar con ella... entonces ya tienes tu maldita oportunidad- la miro con ira- Tal vez en el momento de la ceremonia, por fin pueda deshacerme de ti

-debiste hacerlo desde hace mucho, liberarme de tu estupido juego y por fin dejarme en paz-

-yo te hubiese dejado en paz... pero todas las demás que te ven como un pedazo de carne... no tienes idea de lo que te hubiesen hecho!- elevo la voz

-y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que me pase!- respondió de la misma forma- ni si quiera sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-eres débil!- gritó

-no sabes nada de mi!- respondió exaltada- si Fleur hubiese sido mi Suprem hubiese reconocido cada fortaleza que poseo, y no me vería como una estupida muñeca inútil, tal como tú lo haces- sentía ganas de llorar - asi que si, no sabes cuanto deseo a Fleur, porque ella... ella siempre fue diferente a ustedes- abrochó sus botones, tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido de ahí

Necesitaba estar sola, aquella discusión había sido la más fuerte que había tenido con la ojigris, pero estaba segura que Effy tenía que escuchar eso y dejarla deber como una persona frágil que no podía defenderse, no había mentido en nada de lo que había dicho, Fleur siempre la había hecho sentir capaz de cualquier cosa, fue por ella que nunca se sintió menos que las demás, al contrario, a pesar de pertenecer a las chicas becadas ella siempre había sobresalido, y no iba a dejar que una estupida niñita de papi la hiciera sentir como una damisela en apuros.

Respiro ondo al ver que había llegado al lago de la escuela, de nuevo, apenas unas cuantas chicas se encontraban en los al rededores, camino hasta aquel enorme árbol que sombreaba una gran área y se sentó, dejando sus cosas a un lado.

Cobarde, pensó, Effy era un cobarde, se quejaba porque ella no la satisfacía cuando ella era siempre la que se de tenía cada vez que la veía y terminaban siempre discutiendo, si Fleur hubiese sido su suprem, quizá para ese momento ya tendrían una gran experiencia en ese ámbito, se sonrojó al pensar en aquello y la imagen de ella esa mañana vino a sus recuerdos, en verdad era más hermosa que antes, había crecido bastante, quizá hasta la sobrepasaba por una cabeza, y sus ojos, eran más azules de lo que recordaba, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-sabias que una de las razones por la que se fundó aquí Evergarden... fue por su diferente biodiversidad?-

Aquella voz la paralizó, su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que sintió que se saldría de su pecho, no quería voltear a verla, aún sabiendo que ella la estaba mirando.

-lo se- susurre

-tan inteligente como siempre- rio

Y no pudo evitar temblar ante el dulce sonido

-... porque no quieres mírame- trató de buscar su mirada y de nuevo evitó encontrarse con sus ojos- tan desagradable me volví para tu vista?-

Y aquello llamó su atención haciendo que girara a verla imediatamente.

-je t'ai (te tengo)-sonrió y la castaña sintió que se desmayaría- he tratado de que me mires desde esta mañana... por un momento creí que me odiabas

-yo no...- se apresuró a decir, agachó la mirada- yo no te odio

-es un alivio- suspiró mirando al lago- moriría si lo hicieras

-dije que no te odio- dijo sería la castaña- pero eso no quiere decir que esté feliz de verte

La mirada de la rubia se posó en aquellos de color chocolate, analizándolos, tratando de ver más allá como en los viejos tiempos, pero había una barrera que se lo impedía.

-no te culpo- dijo- también estaría molesta si me hubieses abandonado de la forma en que lo hice- rio y eso molesto a la castaña, que le parecía tan gracioso?

-porque regresaste?- preguntó la castaña

-por ti- dijo sin más la rubia sonrojando a Hermione, Provocan una risilla en Fleur- bromeó- dijo- pues claro que lo hice por mis estudios tontita, si no porque más lo haría-

El corazón de Hermione se estrujó, como podía bromear así, necesitaba irse, necesitaba paz.

-yo...tengo que irme- dijo sin más, levantándose de su lugar

La rubia se levantó con ella.

-irás a la biblioteca?- preguntó la rubia- puedo acompañarte?

-no- respondió la castaña- quede con alguien

-oh... tu suprem seguramente- sonrió- qué tal te va con ella?... muy bien por lo que veo- dijo tocando la marca en su cuello

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás ya que aquel pequeño roce había sentido que le quemaba.

-Effy debe estar extacique por tenerte... siempre le has gustado- volvió a sonreír

Hermione frunció el ceño, a que venía ese comentario.

-vaya... siento que acabo de decir algo que no debía- dijo inocentemente- acaso tu... no lo sabias?

-ella y yo...-enarcó el ceño- yo no le gusto- dijo segura- ni ella a mi dijo provocando una risa en la rubia

-tu boca dice algo, pero tus acciones son diferentes- se acercó- o por lo menos es lo que vi en aquel jardín

Las había visto, el rostro de Hermione se enrojeció totalmente, porque?, porque justamente ese día que Effy había dicho aquellas cosas, acaso las habría escuchado?.

-eso que viste...

-me vas a a dar explicaciones?- elevo las cejas- tu siempre tan linda- su mano se acercó a su cabello y acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja- no tienes porque dármelas... lo que hagas con ella no me importa

\- si... tienes razón-se separó- tengo que irme- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse cuando fue jalada de nuevo a su lugar

-te veo en la noche... mione- volvió a sonreír soltándola en el trayecto

Hermione salió casi corriendo de ahí, estába sorprendida, aquella chica eran Fleur físicamente, pero había algo en ella que no podía reconocer, aquel tono que había usado para con ella, era diferente, no era aquel tono dulce y amable que usaba antes, parecía más como burla, sarcasmo, no sabía que era.. pero aquella chica que había dejado atras, no era totalmente su Fleur.

Llegó a la biblioteca, buscó aquella cabellera rubia de su mejor amiga, y la encontró sentada hasta el rincón, tenía el ceño fruncido, raro en ella.

-si frunces el ceño, se te quedará así para siempre- llamo la atención de su amiga, la cual al mirarla tenía un rostro triste.

-mátame Hermione- la castaña sabía que algo había pasado con ella y la pelirroja, Ginny era la única que podía provocar una revolución emocional con su mejor amiga

-te peleaste con Ginny?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y chocó su frente con la mesa, recibiendo varios "sh".

-qué pasó?-

-Delacour pasó- respondió sin levantar la frente y sin darse cuenta que la castaña se había movido incómoda en su asiento

-vamos, cuéntame- alentó mientras acomodaba sus libros en la mesa

-... cuando nos separamos, iba directo al comedor, pero antes de llegar, vi en un pasillo a Ginny con ella, las dos estaban riendo, y quiero decir- levantó la cabeza- se que eso no significa nada, y realmente eso no me molesto... tanto- se sonrojó- el colmo fue cuando Gabrielle la abrazo por el cuello y se le restregaba como maldito gato en celo- espeto molesta, casi escupiendo las últimas palabras.

Si no fuera porque Hermione cubrió su boca, la carcajada que estaba conteniendo se hubiese escuchado en toda la biblioteca y la hubieran echado inmediatamente.

-y qué hiciste?-

-no pude contenerme Hermione- dijo apenada

-qué hiciste- volvió a preguntar

-quizá le dije unas pequeñas cosas a Gabrielle... y puede ser que la allá empujado levemente- suspiró- y puede ser que allá avergonzado a Ginny un poco

-vaya- dijo una sorprendida castaña- intentó imaginar la escena pero... lo único que mi mente ve... es la cara roja de Ginny igual que su cabello.

-créeme... exactamente se encontraba así- tapó su cara avergonzada de sus actos- ella estaba muy molesta... y más porque odia llamar la atención-

-lo se- tomó su mano- se que quisieras ir con ella en estos momentos, pero Ginny debe estar muy molesta, porque no dejas que se le pase el enojo para que puedan hablar te parece, y mientras tú y yo terminamos la tarea, después puedes correr a sus brazos y usar tu encanto para que te perdone-

La oji azul suspiró y sin más asintió continuando aquel reporte que estaba haciendo.

La tarea siempre ocupaba toda mi mente, y agradecía que ese día en especial los profesores hubieran decidido abarrotarnos de trabajos , ya que cuando habíamos terminado Luna y yo, la hora marcaba las site de la noche, justamente la hora de cenar, mi amiga y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al comedor, yo moría de hambre, debido a los acontecimientos de la tarde no había probado bocado desde aquella mañana.

Al entrar, vimos a Ginny platicando con Dhapne Greengrass, una chica de su salón y mejor amiga de Pansy Párkinson, era difícil de creer que esas dos fueran amigas, ya que a pesar que Dhapne era la típica chica adinerada y un poco presumida, nunca se metía con nadie, de hecho era una de las pocas chicas adineradas que había rechazado el protocolo de elección, escuche el suspiro de mi amiga y tomé su mano.

-tranquila, todo irá bien- susurre- solo discúlpate y dile lo mucho que la amas

-Estoy muy apenada- me miró con desespero

-ella lo entenderá-trate de calmarla

Ambas caminamos y nos sentamos frente a Ginny quien al mírame me sonrió, pero al ver a Luna su rostro se mostró serio.

-lo siento- agacho la mirada- se que no debí comportarme así y...

-este no es el lugar para hablar de eso- contestó seriamente

-crees que podamos...- señaló la entrada del comedor

Ginny la miro unos segundos y suspiró

-podrías cenar primero?- pidió

-no tengo hambre- respondió - podríamos por favor?- volvió a insistir

Ginny la miró, pero terminó aceptando.

-supongo que te veremos al rato herm- se levantó mientras me miraba

-lo siento Hermione- dijo la rubia disculpándose por dejarme en la mesa

-no se preocupen- sonreí- terminare de cenar e iré a darme una ducha

Ellas aceptaron y salieron de ahí.

-problemas en el paraíso?- escuche la voz de Daphne llamando mi atención

-nada que no puedan solucionar- sonreí

-eso espero, es extraño verla sin ganas de nada cuando siempre es tan hiperactiva- dijo refiriéndose a mi amiga pelirroja-en fin... yo iré a cenar- señalo su mesa en donde estaban todas sus amigas... nos vemos Granger-

-nos vemos- respondí

Sin más, decidió sacar un libro y disfrutar de su cena con una interesante lectura, todo iba bien, las otras chicas estaban en su mundo y por primera vez en el día se sitio relajada, pero no pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando una mano intrusa tomó una zanahoria de su plato, estaba apunto de reclamar cuando aquellos azules ojos la miraron divertida.

-te vi cenando sola y pensé en hacerte compañía-me miro elevando su comisura- no te molesta cierto?

Mire al rededor y varias chicas nos estaban mirando.

-no tienes a alguien a quien mas hacerle compañía- susurre- interrumpes mi lectura- señale mi libro

-evidentemente hay muchas chicas con las que pudiera compartir la cena- arrebato mi libro y lo volteó leyendo la sinopsis- pero creo que es más interesante acercarse a una que lee y puede hablar de diversos temas- me lo extendió

-agradezco que seas tan considerada...pero hoy he tenido un día agotador-sostuvo su mirada- asi que me gustaría disfrutar de este momento Solá

-bien-acepto- entonces... imagina cómo si no estuviera aquí

Hermione abrió los ojos, y la rubia rio, respiró hondamente y decidió tomarle la palabra, volvió a retomar su lectura, y de nuevo vio a esa mano intrusa tomar de su cena, decidió no tomarle importancia, pero entonces, el "crash" del cuando se muerde una zanahoria la volvió a distraer, lentamente giró la vista y Fleur estaba con los ojos cerrados y masticaba el vegetal .

-delicioso- dijo

La castaña no pudo evitar admirar su perfil, tan perfecto, pensó, su nariz respingada, sus mejillas perfiladas, y aquellos labios naturalmente rojos, la rubia lamió su labio para seguidamente morderlo.

-pasa algo- giró a verla- crei que querías leer

Sonrojada, Hermione giró su vista a su libro, trató de concentrarse, pero el olor frutal del perfume de la rubia no la dejaba, cansada cerró su libro y lo cerró, no podría leer nada si la rubia estaba ahí.

-terminaste- preguntó sorprendida

-como si pudiera hacerlo teniéndote cerca- dijo sin pensarlo

Fleur sonrió, y se acercó a ella.

-hay algo en mi que te distraiga?-

La castaña valvuseo, resoplo y miro hacia su plato de comida.

-estás nerviosa?- tanteó la rubia

-tendría porque estarlo?- dijo sin mirarla

-no lo sé, la gente se pone nerviosa por diferentes situaciones, ya sea miedo, euforia... quizá porque alguien les gusta, o yendo a los extremos... por excitación- colocó su codo en la mesa- tu cual sientes 'Ermione?-

Hermione puso cara pensativa.

-no estoy de acuerdo con tu argumento- bebió de su jugo de calabaza

-me encantaría escuchar lo que piensas - su mirada se volvió penetrante

Hermione la miró unos segundos y se acomodó en su lugar quedando frente a ella.

-cuando una persona está nerviosa, el corazón produce una descarga de adrenalina, haciendo que el corazón se acelere y los músculos se activen, pero esto se debe a que el cerebro interpreta una situación "x" cómo peligrosa, en este caso... tu no representas un peligro para mi-

-eso crees?-elevo una ceja

-creo que es evidente- aseguró

-me agrada tu definición sobre aquel estado emocional, pero creo que yo también le agregaría que los nervios se dan ante una situación incierta-

Hermione lo analizó unos segundos y acepto.

-podría ser válido-

-lo es-sonrió- te pondré un ejemplo...

Se acercó un poco más, quedando codo con codo

-Elizabeth ha estado mirándonos desde que me senté a tu lado, no gires- tomó su mejilla para detenerla- seguramente... al ver que hemos estado hablando y el verme reír... su cerebro le ha mandado la señal de peligro... le pone nerviosa que yo tenga este acercamiento contigo... quizá piense, " como es posible que teniéndote tantos años solo para ella, no haya podido estar de esta forma contigo"... ah, pero al ignorarme y preferir leer tu libro... creaste una incertidumbre haciéndola pensar nuevamente qué tal vez lo anterior fue erróneamente interpretado... sus nervios disminuyeron, pero ahora... en este momento, yo tomando tu mejilla, acariciandola suavemente, tú sonrojándote- sonrió al ver las mejillas de la castaña tomar el color carmín- su mente no sabe qué pensar, creamos un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, y ahora, en este momento la incertidumbre la tienes tú- susurró- bajo su mano hasta su cuello y Hermione sintió una leve presión- tu pulso está acelerado, tu respiración se volvió irregular...segregas más saliva- la vio tragar- quizá pienses el porqué actuó así... pero la respuesta es simple- se acercó- me gusta crear incertidumbre-

Hermione se alejó al escuchar ese comentario, miró unos segundos aquellos ojos azules y después su vista giró a effy quien estaba con un semblante precisamente nervioso, nunca la había visto así.

-fascinante no crees?- susurró- ahora mira a tu al rededor

La castaña vio a las chicas a su al rededor, muchas le lanzaban miradas de soslayo, otras cuchicheaban entre ellas, pero la mirada que le lanzaba Pansy Párkinson la estremeció totalmente, totalmente lujurioso, se sintió incómoda y apartó su mirada.

-ellas conocen nuestra historia... quizá piensen que estoy aquí para recuperarte y... -

-recuperarme?- interrumpió- no hay nada que recuperar... tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada, solo una amistad adolescente- y al parecer eso había tocado una fibra de la rubia, ya que la sonrisa que portaba se borró- no sé qué quieres demostrar... pero algo tiene que quedarles claro a gente como tú- no sabía si estaba hablando demasiado alto, pero no le importaba, aquello que iba a decir necesitaba ser escuchado- no somos un juguete, el que nos llamen con ese estupido nombre, no quiere decir que seamos sus muñecas que tengan que llenar su vacío emocional... y tampoco es nuestro problema que ya tengan sus vidas arregladas, así que si que si tú y todas ellas quieren jugar con alguien, háganlo con ustedes mismas- tomó su mochila, el libro que había dejado en la mesa y salió del comedor, dejando a una rubia perpleja.

-fascinant (fascinante)- dijo mordiendo su labio, tomó una última zanahoria y sin importar que la mayoría de las chicas la miraban, salió de ahí con ese porte elegante .

Cuando Hermione regresó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda su ropa y meterse al baño, necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba relajarse, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta molesta en un solo día, definitivamente ese ciclo escolar iba a ser estresante, entre Fleur y Effy iban a ocasionarle una enfermedad por tanto enojo.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, quizá era su compañera, solo esperaba que no fuera una chica irritante o algo así, suficiente tenía con ese par, el agua caliente empezó a caer por su cuerpo y sintió como sus músculos se empezaban a relajar, ojalá no hubiesen pasado la ceremonia a ese día porqué lo único que deseaba ella era poder dormir, cuando cerró el grifo de la llave, volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse, suponía que hasta que regresara después de la ceremonia por fin iba a conocer a su compañera, tomó su toalla y secó su cuerpo, al salir, la habitación estaba vacía, pero el olor de aquel perfume de frutas llamó su atención, era parecido al mismo que había olido de Fleur, quizá se había impregnado en su uniforme mientras estuvo junto a ella, no le dio más importancia, miro su reloj, tenía que prepararse, no faltaba mucho para que la ceremonia empezara, así que rápidamente se colocó un suéter, sus pantalones de mezclilla y unos convers, ató su cabello y puso algo de brillo en sus labios, quizá no era la chica más femenina, pero si le gustaba sentirse bonita, un par de toquidos en su puerta llamó su atención, camino unos cuantos pasos y al abrirla, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a effy frente a ella.

-qué haces aquí?, preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-vine a recogerte- respondió metiendo sus manos a aquella chaqueta negra que portaba, Hermione debía admitirlo, effy se veía muy bien, aquel estilo de chica mala siempre le quedaba excelente

-pudimos a vernos encontrado allá- dijo tranquilamente, la verdad es que no quería pelear, se sentía muy cansada para eso.

-...- silencio

Enarcó su ceño al ver la mirada de effy ir al suelo, pero sin querer investigar suspiró.

-iré por mi bufanda y salgo en un momento-

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenida por la mano de la oji gris.

-puedo pasar?-

Hermione la miró unos segundos, dudando en si aceptar o no, volvió a abrir su puerta y se hizo a un lado.

-lindo lugar- susurró

Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que effy entraba a su habitación, vio qué camino hacia la pequeña biblioteca que había armado en la parte de su lado y leyó algunos títulos de aquellos libros.

-sabes francés?- preguntó la chica sosteniendo el libro de "Les Misérables" en su versión original.

-si- fue su respuesta, el ceño de la castaña obscura se arqueó y adivinando lo que estaba pensando suspiró- cuando era niña, viví con mis padres varios años en Arbois, no todo gira en torno a Fleur, Effy... ademas, no es el único idioma que he aprendido-

La castaña obscura se relajó un poco y devolvió el libro a su lugar, y después solo se quedó parada, mirándola.

-ya estoy lista- dijo, Hermione sabía que algo estaba pasando por su mente, se notada que quería decirle algo, pero al solo obtener silencio decidió ignorarlo.

Effy acepto y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, espero que Hermione saliera primero y después, ambas se dirigieron a aquel lugar que se utilizaba para la ceremonia, todas las chicas iban en silencio y caminando con paso veloz sabían que a esa hora el velador Filch vigilaba la parte del invernadero con su gata, si ninguna quería ser descubierta tenían que apurarse, no tardaron ni diez minutos cuando toda la aglomeración de chicas estaba en el interior de la enorme habitación.

-vayamos a tomar asiento- dijo effy

Ella tomó su mano y caminaron a unas sillas que estaban desocupadas hasta el frente, hermione tomó asiento al costado de su suprem y giro a todos lados en busca de sus amigas, las cuales se encontraban unas sillas tras de ella, sonrio al ver que estaban tomadas de las manos, sabiendo que ya habían arreglado la pelea que habían tenido, regreso su vista al frente en donde había una enorme mesa con cuatro sillas estilo gótico, era una lástima que ese lugar se usara para la elección de Dolls ya que la habitación era hermosa, toda estaba hecha de caoba, en las paredes colgaban cuadros de diferentes épocas, y al fondo había una enorme vitrina con fotos de las anteriores Dolls y sus Suprem, en donde nuevamente las surplus eran excluidas.

El silencio poco a poco iba invadiendo la habitación al ver a cuatro personas con capas negras que cubrían su cuerpo, aquella chicas tomaron asiento en las sillas y miraron a todas, ellas eran las suprem senior, podría decirse que eran las lideres de aquel consejo, la primera de izquierda a derecha se llamaba Camilla Belle, su madre era una importante política brasileña, la segunda se llamaba Beatrice Borromeo, decendiente de una familia noble italiana y por lo que se sabía era prometida del hijo menor de la mismísima princesa de Mónaco, aún lado de ella se encontraba Jade Weber, venía de una familia de modelos famosos siendo ella modelo también, y por último estaba Natalia Vodianova, su familia eran importantes activistas de los derechos humanos en Rusia.

Cuando toda la sala estuvo en silencio camilla se levantó y miró a todas.

-Bienvenidas a la ciento quinceava Ceremonia Suprem- camino hacia el frente- Ser una hermana Evergarden...debe ser para todas nosotras un honor...independientemente de dónde provengamos tenemos que llevar en alto el nombre de la Institución, ya que afuera, en el mundo, nosotras no somos Suprem o Dolls, todas nosotras somos Evergarden... creo que somos conscientes que ambas zonas tenemos rivalidad, pero quiero pedirles a todas ustedes que no dejemos que la diferencia que nos han impuesto y que nosotras mismas hemos impuesto- refiriéndose más a las supreme- nuble nuestros objetivos...así que bienvenidas a un nuevo año Hermanas Evergarden.

La sala se llenó de aplauso y Camille volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez, Jade se levantó y como anteriormente lo había hecho Camille se puso frente a nosotras.

-se que muchas piensan que la Ceremonia ha sido adelantada- entrelazó sus manos y sonrió levemente- pero la razón de esta Ceremonia en particular, es que a nuestras Hermanas Fleur Delacour y Gabrielle Delacour por derecho se les dará a elegir a una Doll, evidentemente la elección se dará con las chicas que anteriormente no fueron elegidas, así que porfavor... la chicas Surplus pasen adelante.

Aproximadamente veinte chicas se pusieron de pie y caminaron por el pasillo que se formaba en medio, la Doll que podía distinguir era pareja de Camille la cual les entregó una bata blanca, todas las chicas se formaron frente a todas las chicas, a unas podía vérsele apenadas, otras nerviosas y otras tantas enfadadas, pero a pesar de eso, ninguna dijo nada.

Todas la Suprem Junior se colocaron a un costado de la línea y casi en frente de las chicas, Bereniceq Barromeo dio un paso al frente con sus manos tomadas por atrás y volvió a mirarnos.

-háganlas pasar- dijo la chica rubia mirando a la que era su Doll.

Esta asintió y abrió una puerta de donde Fleur y Gabriell salieron con una bata roja, ellas no miraron a nadie, avanzaron con aquel elegante caminar bailarían y una vez en frente, Berenice las saludo con dos besos en la mejilla.

-bienvenidas- dijo

Las dos rubias sonrieron y entonces la última Suprem Junior habló.

-como sabrán, ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de elegir una Doll, la cual las ayudará con sus diferentes actividades sin poner objeción - dijo Natalia Vodianova con aquel acento ruso y yo no pude evitar bufar levemente por lo que había dicho llamando la atención de Effy- por consiguiente, ustedes están en la Obligación de cuidar y proteger a su Doll de cualquier situación-las miro- si en dado caso, ustedes deciden desistir de elegir a alguna de las chicas, en el tiempo que les resta en Evergarden, se les negará la opción de obtener una.

-Ahora, Gabrielle Delacour... un paso al frente por favor-

La rubia menor pasó al frente y Barromeo se acercó a ella.

-tienes veinte opciones para poder hacer una de ellas tú Doll- señalo- toma tu tiempo... y elige la que crees es la correcta para ti-

Dios, toda esa situación parecía como si un sultán eligiera esposa entre un harem, pensó la castaña, Gabrielle miró a Fleur y Hermione pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la rubia más pequeña miró a la rusa y después a las otras tres Suprem Junior.

-Descisto de mi elección- hablo segura

Varios murmuros fueron escuchados en la habitación pero rápidamente fueron acallados por la mirada de Natalia Vodianova.

-estás segura Gabrielle?- preguntó Jade dando un paso hacia ella

-lo estoy- dijo sin dudar

-En ese caso, Gabrielle Delacour... bienvenida a Evergarden-

Gabriell asintió con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa bajo de aquel estrado caminando hacia una silla que se encontraba desocupada.

\- Fleur Delacour- Dijo Berenice- es tu turno

Mi estómago sintió una especie de opresión , si antes de volver a ver a Fleur le hubiesen preguntado qué opción elegiría la rubia, sin dudarlo diría que desistiría de tener una Doll, pero ahora, que volvía a verla, no podía descifrar el como pensaba la rubia.

-frente a ti, tienes veinte opciones para hacer una de ellas tú Doll, toma tu tiempo... y elige bien- volvió a repetir la chica rusa

Fleur asintió y sonrió ladinamente, de repente sus penetrantes ojos azules miraron hacia mi, su sonrisa se amplió más pareciendo la de un niño apunto de hacer una travesura, yo tragué saliva y sin quererlo me encogí en mi asiento, sentí la mano de Effy tomar la mía seguramente su ceño estaba fruncido y de repente... todas escuchamos algo que nos dejó sorprendidas.

-yo... la eligió a ella- hablo Fleur, señalándome con un dedo y sin perder aquella sonrisa.


	3. In trouble I

Mi cabeza aún no conseguía entender lo que estaba pasando, me sentía en shock, lo único que sabía es que en aquel momento en que Fleur Delacour me había señalado, toda la habitación había estallado en murmullos, las Suprem Juniors intentaron calmar el ambiente pero al no poder, dieron por terminada la reunión pidiéndonos a Fleur, Effy y a mi seguirlas hasta una habitación contigua a esa, sentí la mano de Effy tomar la mía y guiarme hasta donde nos pedían, una vez adentro vi a Effy enfrentar a Fleur pero ella solo se mantenía tranquila.

-es mi derecho- respondió la oji azul ante el reclamo de la oji gris mirándola a los ojos

-que es tú derecho?!- grito effy- sabes que ella es mi Doll... no puedes elegirla!

-no entiendo cual es tu molestia- respondió serena- si mal no recuerdo, esta tarde tu misma dijiste que era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerte de ella-

Effy quedó sorprendida ya que no sabía que Fleur nos había visto en el jardín.

-ustedes dos...tomen asiento- intercedió Camille señalándonos unas sillas

Effy miró con furia a la rubia y tomó asiento junto a mi, ni si quiera era consciente del momento en que yo me había sentado, mire a mi izquierda y Fleur había tomado asiento a mi lado.

-Ahora, podrías explicarnos qué acaba de pasar allá afuera Fleur?- preguntó Berenice mirándola seriamente

-yo solo elegí a mi Doll- respondió con aquel tono francés- como dije... la quiero a ella- me miro

No podía ver a nadie, mi vista estaba puesta en aquella pintura frente a mi de la fundadora de la institución, Violet Evergarden.

-sabes que la señorita Granger es la Doll de Elizabeth, cierto?- cuestionó Jade

-no por mucho- se acomodó en su asiento- según las reglas... cuando una Suprem quiere renunciar a su Doll, automáticamente la doll se convierte en una surplus... dado que Effy quiere deshacerse de 'Ermione, entonces yo quiero pedir que ella sea mi Doll- dijo simplemente

Yo levante mi mirada y gire a ver a Effy que miraba al suelo manteniendo al mismo tiempo sus puños apretados.

-es eso cierto Elizabeth?- hablo Berenice- tu intención es renunciar a tu Doll?-

\- no- dijo entre dientes

-entonces, porque Fleur afirma que es así?-

-porque es una maldita loca- alzo la voz- lo único que quiere es fastidiar a la gente

La risa de Fleur se escuchó y todas la miraron.

-sigues siendo tan cobarde que nunca puedes aceptar las cosas- dijo

-que dijiste?- se levantó Effy

-lo que escuchaste- la miro retadoramente

-basta!- interrumpió Natalia- podría alguien explicarnos que está pasando-pero nadie dijo nada-Elizabeth?-

La oji gris suspiró para poder tranquilizarse y tomó asiento nuevamente.

-esta tarde... Hermione y yo tuvimos una discusión, yo estaba molesta... y dije algunas cosas que no debí... entre ellas... eliminar nuestra unión y que Fleur tomara mi lugar... pero eso no quiere decir que en verdad lo desee... Hermione es mía, y así se quedará- dijo, sorprendiéndome ante su declaración, en verdad aquella castaña se atrevería a luchar por mi?, pensó- asi que esto que estás haciendo, no tiene sentido- se dirigió a Fleur - aparte que lo que pides está encontra de las reglas

-oh, là tu te trompe cheri (oh, ahí te equivocas querida)- dijo en su idioma natal, haciendo rodar los ojos de effy- las reglas no dictan que yo no pueda pedirla como mía...las reglas dicen que yo no puedo involucrarme con ella mientras no sea mi Doll- miro a Berenice- no es así?-

-es correcto-asintió la rubia frente a nosotras sin entender

-si ese es el caso... entonces propongo que le demos a 'Ermione la oportunidad de elegir- me señalo con su mano

Hermione miró a verla y Fleur le regresó la mirada, sonrojándose ante aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba la francesa, aquella en la cual podía leer un "tengo todo bajo control"

-que?-dijo effy sentándose recta- entiende Fleur... no puedes simplemente venir y arrebatármela, yo soy la que la protege y lo he hecho por dos años-

-dos años en los que tampoco has podido mantener un buena relación con ella- señalo

-tu que puedes saber de nuestra relación, estuviste ausente todo ese tiempo- arremetió

-no es necesario que esté presente, la gente habla- la miro seriamente

-y aún si fuera cierto lo que dices...crees que tú lo harías mejor, porque por lo que vi hoy, sinceramente lo dudo mucho?-

Esta vez la rubia se quedó callada.

-Hermione- Camille aprovechó el momentáneo silencio para tomar la palabra- se que está situación debe estarte abrumándo, créeme, nosotras mismas estamos asi, nunca en Evergarden se ha dado esta situación... y me gustaría decir que aceptaríamos la oportunidad de darte a elegir quien quieres que sea tu suprem, pero creo que es evidente para todas que eso no sería justo ni para Elizabeth...ni tampoco para Fleur, siendo obvio que ninguna quiere dar su brazo a torcer- nos miró

-entonces denle a elegir otra surplus- agregó molesta Effy- porque yo no pienso dejar a Hermione- dijo decidida

-en realidad está situación podría ser benéfica tanto para ustedes como para nosotras- interrumpió Natalia mirándonos y nosotras enarcamos el ceño- las demás Junior y yo queremos mostrar la verdadera razón del porque a nosotras se nos otorgaron las dolls y esta es una gran oportunidad para eso, pero creo que antes de tomar una decisión tenemos que consultarlo entre nosotras- dijo la rubia con aquel brusco acento.

-estoy de acuerdo- concordó Jade

-si ese es el caso- suspiró Berenice- por favor, salgan- señalo la puerta- una vez hayamos decidido algo, las haremos pasar-

Y sin mas yo me levante rápidamente y salí de la habitación sin esperar a nadie, la sala se encontraba completamente vacía así que decidí tomar asiento en una silla lo más alejada de aquel par que salía de la estancia , mientras Effy me daba mi espacio y se sentaba unas cuantas sillas lejos de mi, Fleur se acercó y tomó asiento junto a mi.

Ninguna dijo nada, mientras ella mantenía un rostro sereno yo sentía mis nervios alterarse, su perfume inundó mi nariz y mi mirada se fue a sus piernas que se cruzaron, inevitablemente y sin poder contenerlo mis ojos recorrieron sus largas piernas que estaban cubiertas por unos ajustados jeans de mezclilla, note que una de sus manos iba a su cabello y mientras se acomodaba un mechón rebelde tras su oreja me miraba con una media sonrisa.

-estas bien?- preguntó -estás roja- enarcó el ceño, trató de tocar mi frente pero yo tomé su mano y con cuidado la alejé de mi

-solo estoy cansada- dije- ya sabes... no esperaba estar en esta situación- mire sus cerúleos ojos

Sus mejillas tomaron apenas un ligero tono rosa, y su rostro denotó un poco de vergüenza-

-tenia que hacer esto- me miro y ambas quedamos en silencio, solo mirándonos, tratando de adivinar nuestros pensamientos, justo como antes lo hacíamos, cuando no había necesidad de palabras, pero ahora, había un gran muro invisible que nos separaba

-porque?- dije rompiendo el silencio, la vi acomodarse en la silla y suspiró

-hace tres años prometí algo... lo recuerdas?- respondió sin mirarme

Claro que lo recordaba, pensó .

-prometí que yo sería tu Suprem... se supone que yo sería quien te protegería-susurró

-es demasiado tarde para eso- dije de la misma forma

-yo no lo creo así - me miro- nunca es demasiado tarde para cumplir las promesas-

-es una tontería que hagas esto solo por cumplir una promesa que ya no tiene valía- agache la mirada - sabes...Effy tiene razón- la mire- no puedes llegar un día, y simplemente... tratar de cambiar todo a tu beneficio ...las cosas son diferentes... nosotras somos diferentes... si tú fueras mi Suprem... nada de lo que conocíamos antes sería igual-

-de eso se trata la evolución 'Ermione, de adaptarse a lo nuevo-trató de tomar mi mano pero yo la corrí

-Simplemente... no puedes hacerle esto a ella-mire a effy quien se había recostado en la silla con los ojos cerrados-se supone que era tu amiga-

-y tú también lo eras- susurró- ...no... tu eras más que eso 'Ermione... ambas sabemos que lo que teníamos antes... no era una simple amistad, había algo entre nosotras...

-éramos mejores amigas- interrumpi

-no- me miro con el ceño fruncido- escucha-tomó mi mano- desde que me fui, no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti...sé que sientes esto- nos señaló a ambas- está irremediable atracción que nos une... y nos seguirá uniendo-

-Fleur...yo no...

-Mira, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora está bien... pero sabes que en algún momento tenemos que hacerlo... hay muchas cosas que me gustaría explicarte... es por eso que te quiero a mi lado... aparte...sabes que con Effy no te sientes igual que conmigo...-se acercó y sentí mis mejillas calentarse

-te equivocas- dije involuntariamente- tu...no sabes nada de nosotras

-disculpa?- preguntó sorprendida

-... Effy y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas... quizá... quizá no seamos las grandes amigas, pero... ella me importa- mire aquellos ojos azules- ella me cuido y me defendió estos años que no estuviste... y el que hayas regresado no quiere decir que le daré la espalda...no voy a dejarla- dije con decisión- lo siento...- solté su mano y miré hacia el frente

La rubia la miró unos segundos, sorprendida por lo que la castaña le había dicho...acaso la estaba rechazando?, al saber que la castaña no diría más, decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahi, se levantó de la silla y camino lejos de la castaña hacia la puerta del cuarto contiguo, justo cuando pasó junto a la ojigris Fleur la miró y esta tenía una sonrisa ladina que le molesto, apretó su mandíbula y se recargó junto a la puerta, a partir de ese momento, ninguna dijo nada.

Los minutos pasaron, cada una estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, por un lado la ojigris no quería perder a Hermione, tenía miedo de hacerlo, había cometido muchos errores con ella, y sonaba estupido, pero quería arreglar su relación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía decidida y segura de hacer algo y se regañó mentalmente por lo tonta que había sido, lamentablemente tuvo que estar en esa situación para poder reaccionar, en verdad se sentía angustiada por la decisión que tomarían las Suprem Junior.

Por otro lado la rubia se sentía confundida, no podía negar que parte de su ego había sido golpeado al ser rechazada por 'Ermione y es que en verdad se sentía tan segura pensando que la castaña la elegiría a ella, en verdad tan rápido había superado todos esos años que compartieron?, porque debía aceptarlo, ella había guardado todos esos recuerdos como su mayor tesoro, era claro que ambas habían madurado, su forma de pensar había cambiado, pero no creía que fuera necesario hacer un borrón total de ellas, ella pensaba más bien, que habían hecho una pausa en su relación, al parecer estaba equivocada, suspiró molesta y se dedicó a observar el semblante pensativo de la castaña.

Por último la castaña estába ahí, pensando porque carajo le tenía que pasar eso a ella, Dios, había sido una buena estudiante todos esos años, había cumplido cada regla que le habían impuesto en Evergarden, era una buena hija, entonces, que había hecho para meterse en ese tipo de situaciones, "conocer a ese par de mujeres", le había dicho su razón, la cual curiosamente se escuchaba exactamente igual a la voz de Harry, suspiró, al parecer hasta loca se estaba volviendo.

-pueden pasar- escucharon de repente la voz de jade quien se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

Una vez adentro, las tres tomaron asiento como anteriormente lo hicieron, bajo la atenta mirada de las otras cuatro chicas.

-se que ya es demasiado tarde, así que no alargaremos más esto- dijo Berenice- todas hemos hablado y hemos llegado a un punto en común

Effy se removió nerviosa y miró a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-Hermione seguirá siendo Doll de Elizabeth- y entonces la castaña obscura soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo y sonrió- pero...- su sonrisa se borró- debido a que Fleur muestra un gran interés por Hermione también... por primera vez en Evergarden... hemos decidido que ambas compartirán Doll-

Quizá no es lo que esperaba Fleur, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras tanto la castaña estaba atónita, acaso había escuchado bien, si su paciencia apenas y toleraba a una, que iba a hacer ella con dos?, y entonces sintió su cabeza doler

-debido a que Hermione tiene una doble responsabilidad con ustedes, decidimos ponerles ciertas reglas- Dijo Camille, y Fleur asintió- como sabes Hermione, las Dolls no tienen derecho a negarse a ningún pedido por parte de su suprem... pero debido a esta situación, se te dará la libertad de negarte a cualquier cosa que no desees cumplir- la castaña asintió

-solo quiero decirles algo a ustedes dos- dijo dirigiendose a Fleur y Effy- no se cual sea su intención con Hermione... pero quiero que recuerden que el estatus social que tienen no les da el derecho a lastimarla.

-nuncan lo haría- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando un sonrojo en Hermione y una leve risita en Camille

-muchas chicas... han deformado el principal objetivo de una Doll- dijo mirando a los tres pares de ojos- deben ser conscientes que una Doll representa, compañía, amistad y amor... no son juguetes-suspiró-ustedes tres son personas inteligentes, así que con esta nueva decisión que tomamos... esperamos que demuestren la valía que tienen las Dolls.

Fleur y Effy aceptaron y me miraron al mismo tiempo, yo me moví incómoda en mi asiento y vi la sonrisa de jade.

-bien, ya que hemos resuelto este problema, es hora de que todas vayamos a descansar- dijo Berenice levantándose de su asiento

-vayan a dormir chicas, es tarde- dijo Natalia

Las tres nos paramos al mismo tiempo y con un buenas noches me despedí, salí de ahí sin esperarlas nuevamente, mire mi reloj y este marcaba las doce de la noche, me sentía tan agotada, solo quería llegar a mi cuarto y dormir, ese día había sido demasiado estresante, iniciando con la sorpresiva llegada de Fleur hasta ese momento en donde ahora tenía que tolerar a dos Suprem.

No sabía si la seguían, ella estaba más atenta a que Filch no la atrapara, miro a todos lados en aquel pasillo que la llevaba a su edificio y una vez que estuvo resguardada en su interior suspiró tranquilamente, su habitación quedaba en el tercer piso y había dos formas de subir, una era por las escaleras y la otra era por el elevador, debido a que no sentía su seguridad protegida ante aquella enorme estructura de metal, ella era una de las pocas personas que utilizaban las escaleras, lamentablemente ese día su cuerpo ya no rendía lo suficiente para generar el esfuerzo necesario para utilizarlas, así que prefirió tomar el elevador solo por aquella vez, oprimió el botón que abría sus puertas y el pequeño tablero que indicaba en que piso se encontraba se encendió en el seis, la numerologia empezó a descender y cuando este iba en el piso cuatro una figura se colocó a su lado, no le iba a dar tanta importancia, era normal que algunas Dolls regresaran a aquellas horas después de ver a sus Suprem, pero entonces aquel perfume de frutas llamó su atención y giró el rostro a un lado topándose con el angelical rostro de la francesa.

-qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin ningún tapujo

-oh, me hablas a mi?- fingió sorpresa la rubia y señalo su pecho

Hermione rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-tu edificio está hacia el otro lado-dijo y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose llamó su atención.

Fleur no dijo nada, avanzó hacia el interior de la pequeña cabina mientras que ella permaneció afuera, la rubia se giró a verla con su ceja levemente y una inocente mirada, adonde se dirigía tan noche?, acaso tendría que compartir el elevador con ella? Esas dos preguntas abordaron su mente, entonces, se planteo el usar las escaleras como opción principal, ya que estar a solas con Fleur y a esas horas de la noche en donde no había nadie al rededor, ponían a su corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-no vas a entrar?- preguntó la rubia sosteniendo la puerta con la mano para evitar que cerrara

Hermione suspiró, definitivamente no podía huir ahora, sería muy evidente, aparte sentía curiosidad del destino al que se dirigía la francesa, sin decir una palabra, la castaña entró a la cabina y el silencio las invadió, ninguna decía nada, sus miradas estaban puestas hacia el frente mirando las puertas, de repente sintió uno de sus dedos rozar con el de la rubia y miró el rostro de la francesa quien aún miraba al frente pero esta vez noto sus mejillas sonrosadas, su corazón volvió a latir un poco más rápido y agachó la mirada, que linda, pensó.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y ambas dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo, Fleur se hizo hacia atrás y señaló hacia afuera para que la castaña saliera primero siendo seguida por la rubia, Hermione se extrañó cuando la rubia había salido tras de ella, acaso iba a ver a alguna de las chicas de ese piso?, hizo memoría, recordando a las chicas que se alojaban ahí, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente cercana a Fleur como para que ella fuera a visitarlas, o si?,en realidad ella era la más cercana a la rubia, aunque quizá, eso era darse demasiada importancia, tampoco es que el mundo de Fleur girase entorno a ella, ambas caminaron en silencio hasta que la castaña se detuvo y miró a la rubia quien la había adelantado unos pasos pero se había detenido al notar a la castaña, aún no conocía a su compañera de cuarto, pensó, Hermione frunció el ceño cuando su cerebro empezó a procesar lo que estaba pasando, acaso ella se dirigía a donde ella pensaba, entonces, rezando porque no fuera cierto lo que se le había venido a la mente miró perpleja esos ojos azules, al parecer Fleur había adivinado lo que pensaba la castaña, ya que con una sonrisa se giró y siguió caminando por el pasillo, y entonces la castaña rogó a todos los dioses para que la rubia no se detuviera frente a su puerta, al parecer ninguno la escuchó, ya que precisamente fue esa la que Fleur había abierto.

-vas a quedarte ahí parada?- enarcó el ceño, pero al no ver ningún movimiento de su parte ingresó a la recámara

La castaña aun tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo miró a todos lados esperando que nadie las hubiese visto, se apresuró a entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta y se quedó unos segundos mirando la madera no queriendo ver hacia donde la rubia estaba, ¿porque Fleur Delacour estaba ahí?, en SU habitación, en primera ella pertenecía a la otra zona, era imposible que fuera su compañera de cuarto, al girarse, miro a la rubia que estaba acostada en la otra cama, solo eran separada por sus burós respectivo, la rubia la miró y levantó las cejas esperando a que ella preguntara.

-podrías explicarme?- fue lo único que dijo

-un error en el sistema- dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione suspiró irritada.

-es tu única explicación?-

-el destino entonces- se incorporó quedando sentada

-dudo mucho que haya sido el destino- se acercó unos pasos

-entonces que quieres que te diga 'Ermione?- se levantó y camino hasta la castaña quedando a un paso de distancia- solo se que ayer que llegue me entregaron un papel que me indicaba que esta sería mi habitación... cuando vi que eras tú quien la habitaba lo único que pude pensar fue eso- se acercó otro poco dejándolas a solo centímetros de distancia- el destino- su mano subió al rostro de la castaña y acarició su mejilla- no me culpes por pensarlo... soy francesa después de todo- mordió su labio terminando en una suave sonrisa

La castaña se separó y camino hacia su closet sin decir nada, aquella caricia había hecho erizar su piel, no quería que Fleur lo notara, y ella no quería sentirse tan vulnerable a su lado, busco su pijama y cuando la tomó Fleur volvió a hablar.

-siento mucho lo que pasó hoy- rompió el silencio que tenían

-ambas sabemos que no lo sientes- dijo sin voltear a verla

-tienes razón- aceptó - en realidad estoy contenta que seas mi Doll

-contenta porque?- preguntó- por que por fin tacharas de tu lista tus promesas a cumplir- rio- déjalo ya Fleur... eso no tiene importancia, por lo menos no para mi- se giró a verla

Y en ese momento deseo no haberlo hecho ya que la rubia desabrochar su camisa blanca dejándola abierta, su abdome que ahora estaba definido podía notarse, su brassier blanco cubría esos dos perfectos senos, Hermione apretó la mandíbula por haberse distraído y giró la vista hacia la ventana.

-estoy contenta porque te tengo a mi lado- dijo quitándose la camisa en el proceso-me ayudas?- preguntó volteándose y señalando el broche de su brassier que era cubierto por su largo y rubio cabello

Hermione sabía que Fleur era capas de desabrocharlo por ella misma, pero tampoco se negó a hacerlo, camino los pasos que las separaban, con cuidado acercó su mano a su cabello y lo corrió hacia su hombro izquierdo, iba a dirigir sus manos a el broche, cuando una mancha verde en el hombro derecho de la rubia llamó su atención, acaso eso era...sin poder controlarlo Hermione llevó sus dedos al hombro de Fleur y tocó con delicadeza aquel dibujo, vio la piel de la rubia erizarse, con algo de atrevimiento recorrió lentamente el tallo verde que llegaba al inició de su cuello y que al parecer se bifurcaba hacia el frente, no podía saberlo ya que Fleur era más alta que ella, pero ahora tenía curiosidad, sin ser detenida acarició los pétalos de lo que pudo reconocer era una flor de durazno, debía admitir que nunca le habían llamado la atención los tatuajes pero aquel... era hermoso.

-Hermione- susurró Fleur

-lo siento- reaccionó la castaña y rápidamente desabrochó el brassier , se alejó, tomó sus cosas y sin decir más se metió al baño.

La rubia dio un suspiro, había cortado el momento, sabía que el dibujo en su piel llamaría la atención de la castaña, sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero necesitaba sentir una actitud diferente de Hermione hacia con ella que no fuera enojo o desagrado, pero cuando ella comenzó acariciar aquel tatuaje que se había hecho hace apenas unos meses y había sentido su aliento chocar con su nuca,

fue a ella a quien empezó a nublársele la mente, un poco más y quizá hubiese cometido una tontería, suspiró un par de veces para calmarse y cuando se sintió nuevamente normal tomó su bata para dormir, espero a que la castaña saliera del baño y cuando lo hizo Hermione ni si quiera volteo a verla, molesta por ser ignorada nuevamente se metió al baño y tardo lo suficiente en desmaquillarse para pensar que la castaña ya dormía, lavo sus dientes y al salir, la castaña miraba hacia la pared, sin más, dejo su cepillo para el cabello en el buró junto a su cama y se metió en ella.

-Bonne nuit 'Ermione-dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Si a Hermione no le importaba que cumpliera su promesa porque entonces tenía esa actitud rara hacia ella?, sería posible qué haya malinterpretado aquellos sentimientos que al parecer sentían la una por la otra cuando iban en middle school?, quizá sólo era cosa de ella, quizá en su momento si existieron pero ahora Effy era la que hacía sentir a 'Ermione de esa forma, aún así, era su primer día, y ella era una Delacour, no se lo dejaría tan fácil a Effy, porque ella sabía que existía algo que irremediablemente la unía a la castaña, y de alguna u otra manera se lo haría ver.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que han comentado y la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Sé que no he respondido comentarios pero los leo todos, el próximo capítulo me tomaré el tiempo para responderle a cada uno de ustedes, no se olviden de comentar u nos vemos en la próxima.

Este capítulo cuenta con dos partes. Ciao!!


	4. In trouble II

El ruido de cosas moviéndose hizo que poco a poco reaccionara, un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana hizo que despertara totalmente y la figura que estaba frente al espejo llamó su atención, Hermione se miraba intentando arreglar su corbata, una vez que estuvo satisfecha arregló su cabello y entonces se dio cuenta que la rubia la miraba.

-ya te vas?- preguntó la rubia

-si- respondió tranquilamente

-quieres que bajemos juntas?- se incorporó y miró la hora, eran apenas las siete y cuarto, el desayuno no iniciaba hasta las ocho

-Luna y Ginny me están esperando- se excusó

-ya veo- se puso de pie y entonces vio el rostro de Hermione tomar un color bermellón e inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia su cama perfectamente arreglada-te parece si nos reunimos para comer?-

-yo... no creo que pue...-

-Ahora vas evitarme 'Ermione?- interrumpió dando al mismo tiempo un paso al frente, al no recibir respuesta suspiró frustrada y volvió a tomar la palabra- se que ya no me ves como tú amiga, pero siempre podemos empezar de cero-sus cerúleos ojos miraban a la castaña con súplica- S'il vous plait?- pidió

Hermione la miró y tragó saliva al ver el cuerpo de la rubia, asintió lentamente y camino a su perchero para tomar su mochila y su chaqueta dirigiéndose después a la puerta.

-nos vemos en la hora de la comida-abrió

-Oui- asintió emocionada la rubia- Bonne journeé 'Ermione- sonrió, Hermione giró a verla y pudo notar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando la castaña salió de la habitación y la rubia se miró en el espejo, sonrió al ver lo que había provocado el sonrojo de la castaña, parte de su cuerpo desnudó podía visualizarse a través de su bata, por lo menos en ese aspecto no le era indiferente a la castaña, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto, la castaña tuvo que recargarse en la puerta una vez estuvo en el pasillo, había visto los perfectos pechos de Fleur, dios, acaso tendría que ver ese espectáculo todas las mañanas?, daba gracias a su autocontrol por no mostrarse alterado en aquel momento, respiro profundamente y volvió a reincorporarse siguiendo su camino por los pasillos de la escuela, apenas se podían ver alumnas a su al rededor, tomó el camino que la llevaba hacia los jardines y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar noto a Effy parada con su mochila en su hombro.

-buenos días- llamo su atención e inmediatamente los grises ojos la miraron con un extraño brillo que no pudo identificar

-buenos días -respondió ella mirándola de arriba hacia abajo

Si, le había mentido a Fleur, pero sinceramente era muy temprano para que empezara a interrogarla o comenzaran a discutir.

-Querías que habláramos?- preguntó refiriéndose al mensaje que había recibido más temprano

-antes de hablar, podemos desayunar primero?- levantó una cesta que se encontraba en su otra mano

Sinceramente no se esperaba eso, con un leve "ok" siguió a la castaña quien caminaba hacia una pérgola repleta de flores violetas, por eso llamaban a ese lugar el jardín violeta, había estado unas cuantas veces en ese lugar debido a los llamados de Effy, pero nunca le había puesto atención ya que la obscuridad de la noche nunca la dejaba admirar el hermoso lugar que tenía en frente.

Vio a effy dejar su mochila en el piso y puso la cesta en la mesa de jardín que adornaba el lugar.

-no vas a sentarte?- preguntó

Hermione colgó su mochila en el respaldo de una de las sillas y tomó asiento mientras que Effy ponía frente a ella unos panqueques y dos botellas de jugo, colocó una botella de miel de maple en medio de ellas y puso unas servilletas a un lado.

-adelante... pruébalos-señalo

Dudosa, Hermione tomó sus cubiertos y pincho un panqué que aún se mantenía caliente, se asombró por ver que estos tenían pequeñas blueberrys en su interior, puso un poco de miel y dio la primera mordida, estaba sorprendida, aquellos panqueques sabían casi igual que a los de su madre, miro a Effy y está la miraba expectante.

-y bien?- elevo sus cejas

-están... deliciosos- acepto honestamente

La ojigris sonrió satisfecha y se dedicó a comer, aunque ninguna dijo nada en el transcurso del desayuno el ambiente era tranquilo, era extraño aceptarlo pero ni si quiera había un atisbo de incomodidad, miro su reloj, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora Ginny y Luna seguramente estarían preguntándose en donde se encontraba, bueno, ya vería a Luna a la hora de clases, disfruto los últimos pedazos que le quedaban y limpio sus labios, cuando la ojigris terminó ayudó a effy a recoger las cosas y después ambas se quedaron en sus asientos, ninguna hablo así que Hermione miró hacia el techo y admiro aquella hermosa planta, siempre le habían gustado las flores, pero aún así, debía admitir que no tenía mucho conocimiento de ellas, quizá si buscaba en la biblioteca podría encontrar cuál era la que estaba colgada en aquella pérgola así cuando regresara a su casa plantaría unas en su jardín.

\- Wisteria- escuchó la voz de Effy

Los ojos cafés miraron a los grises y enarcó el ceño, Effy rodó los ojos y se levantó de la silla acercándose a una de las plantas para tocarla.

-su nombre, es Wisteria, o también puedes encontrarlas como Glacinas- acarició aquella que sobresalía- sabias que en realidad son arbustos?- la miró

-en realidad no...yo... no había sido consiente de ellas hasta ahora- se sonrojó , noto la penetrante mirada de la ojigris, su cuerpo se movió acercándose y jaló su silla justo al lado de ella.

-Alguna vez has ido a Japón Hermione?-

Las castañas la miró, pensando en que iba a hacer algún comentario burlesco pero no había ningún atisbo de sorna en sus expresiones.

\- todavía no- respondió sin apartar la mirada y la castaña obscura sonrió

-hay un jardín en Japón, llamado Kawachi-Fuji, es hermoso sabes, ahí se encuentran las más bellas Wisterias de todo el mundo y además... hay un túnel, la gente le dice el túnel del amor...un tanto cursi para mi gusto por supuesto- sonrió- pero en realidad aquella magia te envuelve y vale completamente la pena compartirlo con tus seres queridos-

-tu has ido con alguien?- curioseo

La chica se inclinó y aceptó.

-con una mujer hermosa- la miro

-vaya- se removió incómoda en su asiento, no sabía que effy salía con alguien, pero si así era, entonces ella le era infiel a su novia? Y con ella?, se sintió mal.

-en que piensas?- preguntó la ojigris

-yo...-la miro con el ceño enarcado- tienes novia entonces?-

La castaña rio y terminó mordiendo su labio.

-nunca dije que tuviera novia Hermione- respondió

-entonces?- dijo sin entender

-mi mamá- dijo sin más volviendo a sonreír

Inmediatamente las mejillas de la castaña de rizos se volvieron rosas y miró a otro lado totalmente avergonzada, claro, como no lo había pensado.

-crées que es raro que piense que mi madre es hermosa?-

-... en realidad creo que es lindo- dijo, era la primera vez que Effy mencionaba a uno de sus padres.

Hermione sonrió enternecida ante el sonrojo de la ojigris y se extrañó al sentir algo removerse en su estómago ante la penetrante mirada de Effy , trató de evitar aquellos ojos grises pero al parecer la castaña obscura estaba empeñada a buscar los suyos.

-sabes algo- llamo su atención y su vista giró de nuevo a ella-tu eres como una Wisteria- tomó su mano y la acarició- eres muy hermosa-dijo de repente provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas- por fuera...podrías parecer tan frágil, pero por dentro... en realidad eres peligrosa-Hermione tragó saliva

-peligrosa?-

-si- susurro

-porque?- preguntó Hermione

-porque podrías llevar a cualquiera a la locura Hermione- se acercó un poco hacia ella

La castaña carraspeó y eso hizo que la ojigris se detuviera y regresara a su posición original.

-de que... de que querías hablar- trató de cambiar el tema

Effy dio un gran suspiro y miró nerviosa a la castaña.

-en realidad... yo quería disculparme contigo- dijo

-disculparte?, porque?- dijo confundida

-...por todo Hermione- susurró- me he comportado como una completa idiota todo este tiempo- negó con la cabeza- en realidad, todo lo que le dijiste ayer a Fleur en la comida es cierto- bien, ahora sabía que realmente había hablado demasiado alto en su pequeña discusión con la rubia- este vacío emocional del que hablaste, realmente existe, y fue creado debido a que nuestros propios padres nos han impuesto su voluntad, es por eso que a muchas... nos cuesta tanto demostrar lo que realmente sentimos

-siento haber dicho eso ayer- dijo apenada

-no lo sientas- sonrió- para ser sincera, tu impulsividad... es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti- y al parecer el gesto que había hecho la castaña era gracioso porque la oji gris empezó a reír

-gustarte?- susurró Hermione

-para ser la más inteligente de Evergarden, hay cosas que realmente no comprendes cierto- su sonrisa disminuyó

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con su ceño enarcado

\- siempre te he mirado hermione...solo a ti, y siempre he deseado que tú me mires, lo único que quería era llamar tu atención- tomó su mano- y lo logre... aunque no fue precisamente de la forma que buscaba.

-porque me estás diciendo esto- empezó a sentirse nerviosa

-porque quiero que te des cuenta del porque he sido tan idiota- la jalo haciendo que ambas se pusieran de pie, una frente a la otra- me gustas- dijo con seguridad- siempre me has gustado, es por eso que he estado todo este tiempo tan enojada contigo, porque para ti, Fleur siempre fue tu prioridad, siempre estuve tan celosa de la forma en que se llevaban, de la forma en la que tu la mirabas, de que en cada lugar que se encontraba ella era tu única prioridad y nunca veías más allá de ella, es por eso que tampoco tuve el valor de decirte nada... el que me rechazaras... dios- miro hacia el techo- ... pero ahora ya no tengo miedo- volvió a mirarla- quiero... quiero tener una oportunidad contigo- se acercó- podrías...-susurró nerviosa- podrías dármela?

-Effy- no sabía que decir, Elizabeth Stonem le había dicho que le gustaba y ella nunca se había dado cuenta, nunca hubiese imaginado que eso pasaría, que insensible había sido al centralizar todo en la chica francesa, pero aún así, aunque la oji gris parecía sincera, le costaba creer aquello, y en ese momento, sinceramente no podía darle una respuesta

-no te pido que formalicemos una relación Hermione- dijo, al parecer adivinando las dudas que tenía la castaña de rizos- solo te pido que nos conozcamos- trago saliva- quizá salir a citas... y si te gusto... entonces... quizá tú y yo...-guardo silencio

-no se que decir- susurró y miró hacia el suelo

-no es necesario que me respondas en este momento-levantó el mentón de la castaña- quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que esperaré- dijo con más seguridad

Hermione la miró varios segundos, ojalá pudiera decirle que sí en ese momento, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, la castaña solo asintió y se separó lentamente de la oji gris.

-tengo que irme- dijo la castaña, se sentía nerviosa

-por supuesto- asintió Effy

-te veo después?- preguntó dudosa

-si tú quieres- sonrió haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara- te veré en deportes-recordó

-si- la miro, y al ver el ceño de la ojigris alzarse carraspeo para después ir por sus cosas-a-adiós-Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás

-adiós Hermione- se despidió

Sin más, la castaña se giró y camino a paso acelerado hacia las aulas, varias compañeras la saludaron, pero su mente seguía aturdida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hermosa rubia que había pasado a su lado y que al ser ignorada la siguió con la mirada extrañada por su actitud hasta que ingresó al edificio, regresó a la realidad cuando se sintió segura en su asiento junto a su amiga rubia que solo la miraba.

-Effy- dijo automáticamente

-Effy?- preguntó su amiga- qué hay con ella?

-ella... acaba de decirme que le gusto- la miro aún sorprendida

La rubia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y soltó un gritito

-vaya!, creí que nunca te lo diría- soltó emocionada

-tu lo sabias?- preguntó indignada

-todos lo sabían menos tu mione- rio

-como que todos lo sabían- cuestionó

-le has gustado desde que entramos a Evergarden- respondió sin perder la sonrisa- la verdad es que se tardo demasiado-dijo con rostro pensativo

-y porque nunca me lo dijiste?- reclamó

-oh, lo insinué en varias ocasiones recuerdas?-

Y en ese momento hizo memoria, era cierto, ella y otras chicas se lo habían dicho, pero nunca le había tomado importancia y no porque la oji gris le fuera indiferente, había sido más bien porque lo creí improbable, y en ese momento se sintió peor.

-y, que le dijiste?- preguntó entusiasmada pero al ver el rostro colorado de su amiga supo que algo no había salido bien

-le dije que no sabía que decir- miro hacia otro lado totalmente apenada

-bueno... tampoco la rechazaste- sonrió la rubia

-a quien no rechazaste- preguntó Hannah quien apenas había tomado asiento tras ellas

-A Effy- dijo luna como si nada, ganándose una mirada molesta de su amiga

-oh por Dios!- gritó- por fin lo hizo?

-tu también lo sabias?- preguntó sorprendida

-acaso tú no?- rio Hannah pero al ver el rostro apagado de la castaña miró a la rubia quien negó con la cabeza

-vaya- alzó el ceño sorprendido- eres todo un caso Hermione, aunque sinceramente- se acercó a ellas- yo creí que Fleur sería la primera en hacerlo- miro a Luna quien rodó los ojos

-hacer que?- preguntó la castaña

-ya sabes- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- confesarte que le gustas

-Yo no le gusto a Fleur- soltó apresuradamente y con el rostro sumamente sonrojado

-a quién no lo gusta Fleur?- se acercó Susan, sentándose junto a Hannah

-a Hermione- dijeron al unísono Luna y Hannah

-a ti no te gusta Fleur?- preguntó mirándola

-yo no dije que no me gustara- se defendió

-ósea que si te gusta- se entusiasmo la pelirroja

-que?- alzó la voz-tampoco dije eso

-ok... no entiendo nada- dijo mirando a las dos rubias que reían

-Effy acaba de decirle a Hermione que le gusta- explico luna- pero ella nunca se dio cuenta

-y tampoco se dio cuenta que Fleur también gusta de ella- agregó Hannah

-siempre creí que Fleur se le declararía primero- suspiró Susan- quisiera tener tu suerte Hermione- la miro- y?, saldrás con ella?

-ok, basta!- dijo un poco alterada- en primera, Fleur no gusta de mí- se señalo- y en segunda... yo... yo no lo sé - se sonrojó

-pero lo estás considerando- afirmó Luna

-no!... quizá... no lo sé- las miro- nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de salir con Effy...

-eso es porque Fleur siempre acaparó tu mundo- sonrió Susan- es normal que te sientas confundida, quiero decir... Fleur volvió, y por lo de ayer, al parecer viene decidida a tenerte-movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo- y por otro lado Effy se te confiesa... Hermione, tienes a dos de las chicas más Hot de Evergarden tras de ti... yo estaría igual o quizá peor que tú- rio

-si me preguntan, definitivamente yo elegiría a Fleur- dijo Hannah- ese acento francés que tiene, y esa elegancia que porta... uff- simuló abanicarse con su mano- ni que decir de su cuerpo- sonrió traviesamente-simplemente charmant (encantadora)-trató de decir en francés

-pero Effy tampoco tiene nada que envidiarle- dijo Susan- ella es muy guapa también... y ese estilo de chica mala- suspiró- escuche que tiene una motocicleta- las miro- sería tan romántico pasear en ella por la playa y después... ya saben...dejaría que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera- se sonrojó

-buenos días- saludo el profesor Slughorn llamando nuestra atención

-buenos días- respondieron todas al unísono

La clase empezó, pero mi mente pensaba en lo que aquellas dos chicas habían dicho, ahora sabía que Effy tenía algún sentimiento por mi, pero y yo?, acaso sentía algo por la oji gris?, de repente recordé aquellos momentos que tuvimos juntas y sentí mis mejillas calentarse, estaba claro que no me era indiferente, ya que si hubiese sido el caso, nunca hubiese dejado que me pusiera una mano encima, aún si hubiese roto las reglas de las Suprem, también era cierto que me ponía nerviosa siempre que me tocaba y muchas otras veces había logrado alborotar mis hormonas, aparte, debía admitir que era guapa, pero aún con eso, era suficiente para aceptar salir con ella? Definitivamente no, quizá, si me daba la oportunidad de conocerla, quizá llegaría a gustarme, mire hacia la ventana en donde el cielo azul resplandecía, que diría Fleur cuando se enterara, ayer mientras las Suprem Junior tomaban su decisión, había hablado sobre algún tipo de atracción entre ellas, era cociente de que existía, no era tonta, desde el momento en que se conocieron su química había sido inmediata, aún ayer cuando estaban en su habitación había sentido ese ambiente envolverlas, pero, podría decir que le gustaba la rubia?, no podía afirmarlo, le parecía hermosa?, por su puesto que si, se imaginaba en una relación con ella?, no estaba segura, ambas chicas parecían unas desconocidas para ella, lo cierto es que casi no sabía nada de Effy, y Fleur... bueno, al parecer ella tenía razón, y el empezar desde cero sería una gran oportunidad para las dos.

De repente vio a sus compañeras levantarse y miró a su al rededor, la clase ya había terminado.

-Hermione?- escucho la voz de su amiga

-mmm?- balbuceó

-vamos- dijo- tenemos que ir a los vestidores

-oh si- se levantó- vamos

Ambas chicas salieron del salón, y se dirigieron hasta los vestidores, Evergarden contaba con diferentes clubes deportivos y cada deporte contaba con su propia área, desde que ingresaron al instituto Luna y ella se habían unido al equipo de Lacrosse, por supuesto, ese año seguirían en el, cuando llegaron a los vestuarios todas las chicas de ambas zonas ya se estaban cambiando, buscaron dos lockers que estuvieran juntos y desocupados pero al parecer una pelirroja que les hacía señas ya los había apartado así que se acercaron.

-hey!- saludó con una sonrisa, recibiendo a luna con un beso-en donde te metiste esta mañana Hermione, te estuvimos esperando

La castaña se sonrojó y miró hacia su locker, escuchó la risita de su rubia amiga y el " que le pasa" de la pelirroja refiriéndose a su actitud.

-Effy le confesó que le gusta- explico en voz baja para que solo su novia la escuchara

-que?- dijo sorprendida- no puedo creerlo- bufo- qué casualidad que lo hizo cuando Fleur acaba de regresar- se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su locker

La castaña la miró inmediatamente, eso era cierto.

-Effy siempre ha gustado de Hermione ginn- defendió la rubia abriendo calmadamente su locker- no creo que tenga que ver con Fleugg- rodó los ojos

-en serio lo crees?- dijo sarcástica- Fleur muere por Hermione desde que se conocieron, prácticamente eran como una pareja- dijo como si fuera obvio

-el que actuarán como tal, no quiere decir que lo fueran, y más si ninguna dijo nada-tomó su playera roja del equipo-aparte- sin pudor quitó su playera blanca del uniforme y puso la otra- eso pasó hace dos años, nadie sabe qué pasó en ese tiempo con ella, quizá hasta tenga a alguien en este momento-

Hermione sintió una incomodidad en su interior, eso también era cierto.

-oigan chicas- las interrumpió tomando su bastón de Lacrosse y su casco- porque no paramos el tema por ahora-sonrió- pensar en todo eso me va a provocar jaqueca.

-como quieras- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja- aunque yo creo que Fleur es mejor- le guiño el ojo

-Ginny!!-regaño Luna

Esta solo rio y cambio su uniforme por el uniforme rojo con negro igual que el de su novia y su amiga.

-es hora de irnos-dijo Luna- seguramente mándame Hooch nos hará correr diez vueltas por la tardanza

Cuando llegamos al campo, la mayoría de las chicas ya se encontraba al rededor de la profesora, al acercarnos mándame Hooch daba indicaciones sobre los campeonatos de este año, en la mayoría de los deportes Evergarden era una de las mejores Instituciones, pero como todo, también teníamos un rival, la academia Sant. Joseph, también era una escuela de señoritas, casi igual de prestigiosa que Evergarden, y digo casi, porque Evergarden siempre ocupaba los mejores lugares en cada evaluación, ese año, Evergarden sería sede de las olimpiadas deportivas Nacionales, así que varias escuelas llegarían a la nuestra, la competición duraba dos semanas y la institución acogería a las otras alumnas, era extraño, ya que durante ese tiempo, ambas secciones nos esforzábamos por trabajar en equipo debido a que en deportes era el único lugar en donde nos mezclábamos por ende Evergarden siempre sobresalía, y en esta ocasión nuevamente el equipo de Lacrosse ganaría el primer lugar.

Todas escuchábamos atentas a Madame Hootch pero el pitido de un silbato llamó su atención, al girar, el profesor Quirrell reunía a todas las chicas del equipo de fútbol, su sorpresa fue grande cuando distinguío unos ojos celestes y otros ojos grises mirándola atentamente

-pero que... -susurró

y ahí estaban sus dos Suprem, por lo que sabía, antes de que Fleur se fuera, ella pertenecía al equipo de Polo, mientras que Effy se suponía que pertenecía al equipo de esgrima , entonces, que hacían ahí en el otro campo?, al ver que la castaña intercalaba miradas, ambas chicas miraron hacia donde ella miraba y su sorpresa fue grande cuando ambas se toparon a unos palmos de distancia, noto que ambos ceños se fruncieron y no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante lo graciosa de la situación.

-algo que le cause gracia señorita Granger?- la voz de madame Hootch llamó su atención

-yo..no profesora- se disculpo avergonzada

-recuerden que a partir de este momento no se permiten distracciones, nosotras somos sede del campeonato, así que tenemos la obligación de terminar como campeonas, oyeron?!-

-si!!- dijeron todas en voz alta

-ahora! cinco vueltas al campo señoritas- ordenó

Sin rechistar, todas comenzaron con el entrenamiento, a lo lejos pudo ver a Fleur y Effy colocarse un chaleco, mientras Fleur portaba uno rojo, Effy se colocaba un azul, se iban a dividir en equipos y eso no iba a terminar en nada bueno, sabía lo competitiva que podían ser esas chicas, quizá estaba exagerando, pero definitivamente se mantendría atenta.

-ya viste quienes están ahí?- Ginny se había puesto a su lado, giró hacia atrás y visualizó a su amiga rubia a un para de metros- no puedo creer que se hayan metido a fútbol- dijo riendo

\- supongo que debo acostumbrarme a tenerlas pegadas a mi todo el año-

-a que te refieres?-

-...ayer a las Suprem junior, se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ponerme como Doll de ambas- Congo con la respiración agitada

-que?- se sorprendió la pelirroja

-no se que voy a hacer, y más con la declaración de Effy, no quiero que esto se haga incómodo-

-aceptarás salir con ella?, después de todo lo que te hizo pasar?-

-se que hemos tenido malos momentos... pero, supongo que Luna tiene razón- la miro- ella nunca fue mala conmigo, no como Párkinson y su séquito ha sido con otras-

-seria el colmo que así fuera- suspiró- aparte- se detuvo unos segundos respirando agitadamente- nadie esta tan loca como esa serpiente-

Ambas respiraron un poco, al recuperar el aliento siguieron con su trote, siendo seguidas por Luna, cuando iban por la cuarta vuelta, Hermione miró hacia el campo de fútbol, al parecer estaban jugando un partido amistoso, En ese momento, Fleur era la que controlaba la pelota, iba corriendo cerca de la banda derecha cuando de repente fue derribada por otro cuerpo, no le sorprendió al ver que había sido Effy la que lo había provocado, su ceño se enarcó ante la accion, desde hace un rato se había dado cuenta de los acercamientos bruscos que habían tenido esas dos pero al parecer poco a poco la intensidad de los golpes iban aumentando, vio a Fleur levantarse, sacudiendose su ropa, tenía un semblante molesta y no apartaba la mirada de la ojigris, el profesor Quirrell marco una línea y le indicó a Fleur que cobrara la falta, en la barrera, habían cuatro chicas, entre ellas Effy se encontraba en medio, Hermione se detuvo un momento para observar lo que la rubia iba a hacer, sospecho que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante el golpe recibido, la vio tomar distancia y cuando el pitido sonó, corrió hasta darle un fuerte golpe a la pelota que terminó estrellándose en el abdomen de la ojigris, escuchó varios "auchs" de otras chicas, notando el cuerpo de Effy doblarse por la falta de aire, vio el rostro de la rubia sonreír satisfecho y poco a poco Effy se incorporó mirando con real enojo a la rubia mientras tomaba rápidas bocanadas de aire y entonces aquel momento pasó en cámara lenta, Effy corrió hasta Fleur, volviendo a derribarla, se montó encima de ella y le atestó un golpe en la cara, por la lejanía que tenía no pudo distinguir si había sido un puñetazo a una cachetada ya que la rápida reacción de la rubia la sorprendió, rápidamente había girado a la castaña obscura y ahora era ella la que la golpeaba, de repente las perdió de vista cundo varias chicas las rodearon impidiéndole el paso hasta el mismo profesor, instintivamente corrió hasta el círculo y como pudo llegó al interior viendo la escena, todo se había vuelto un alboroto, Fleur y Effy se jalonaban y se golpeaban simultáneamente.

-deténganse!- gritó pero al parecer ninguna la esuchab- Fleur, déjala!!- pidió

Se acercó a Fleur quien le daba la espalda y antes de que pudiera tomarla de la cintura lanzó un puñetazo a la ojigris quien fue derribada, al momento de que sus manos tocaron a la rubia esta giró violentamente y sin notar quien la había tomado terminó por empujar el cuerpo de Hermione quien calló de sentón en el pasto, y fue ahí cuando todo se calmó, la castaña miró esos ojos azules que estaban obscurecido por la furia, y que poco a poco volvió a tornarse claros al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-'Ermione- susurró-yo no... -trató de acercarse pero fue empujada por otra chica rubia de mirada soñadora

-aléjate de ella- dijo molesta, acercándose a su amiga-estás bien- preguntó a la castaña de rizos

La castaña asintió, sin apartar la mirada de la asustada rubia, y por una milesima de segundo pudo ver la pequeña figura de la que fue su mejor amiga.

-qué diablos te pasa- dijo molesta su amiga- pudiste haberla lastimado

-yo no...- balbuceó- no fue mi intención- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante- lo siento 'Ermione, lo siento- se disculpo, de repente los cuchicheos empezaron y vio cómo la rubia miraba a su al rededor, su rostro pasó a uno de total consternación y sin decir nada más la rubia salió corriendo de ahí, Hermione se incorporó, queriendo ir tras ella, pero al escuchar el gemido de dolor volteó a ver a la ojigris que se agarraba del abdomen e intentaba pararse, dio un rápido vistazo a la figura que se perdía en los vestuarios y dando un suspiro camino hasta Effy tomando sus mejillas con delicadeza para revisarla.

-no te ves muy bien- dijo

-Gracias- respondió sarcásticamente

-hay que llevarte a la enfermería- colocó el brazo de Effy sobre su hombro, y cómo pudo la levantó con ayuda de Luna

-pero qué pasó aquí- escucharon la voz de Madame Hooch- Stonem- se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la castaña- quien te hizo esto?-

Absolutamente nadie hablado, ni si quiera Effy.

-puedo llevarla a la enfermería profesora?, necesita que la revisen- pidió

-hágalo- dijo seriamente- y la quiero a usted y a su agresora en mi oficina después de clases- dijo señalando a la ojigris para después dirigirse hasta el profesor Quirrel y llamarle la atención por la poca autoridad demostrada.

Effy era un poco más alta que ella, aunque no tanto como Fleur, pero aún así, cargar casi todo su peso era cansado, así que cuando llegaron a la enfermería, inmediatamente la acostó en una cama y casi estuvo apunto de caer encima de ella.

-como te encuentras- dijo sentándose junto a ella

-adolorida- respondió cerrando los ojos cuando tocó el costado de su abdomen

-eso es porque las dos actuaron como un par de brutas barbajanas- la miro molesta- no puedo creer que hayan llegado a esto- tomó su rostro analizando los golpes que tenía en la cara, su ceja sangraba un poco, y tenía un pómulo enrojecido

-lo siento- susurró

-no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte- la miro seriamente- iré por madame pomfrey, quédate aquí!- se levanto siendo detenida por una mano

-Hermione, esto... no influirá en tu decisión de salir conmigo, verdad?-

Hermione la miró largos segundos, asegurándose de lo que estaba apunto de decir, con cuidado tomó asiento nuevamente junto a la castaña y la miró a los ojos los cuales la miraban con una inseguridad latente.

-influiría sólo si la cita no es de mi agrado- dijo sonrojandose mientras hablaba.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Mientras que Hermione esperaba una reacción de la castaña, Effy apenas estaba analizando lo que le había dicho, así que cuando lo proceso no pudo evitar ver sorprendida a la ojicafe.

-en serio?- quizo confirmar lo que la castaña le había dado a entender

-en serio- afirmó

Cuando Effy quizo incorporarse para ver mejor a la castaña sintió un dolor en su abdomen que hizo volver a su posición original, Hermione se preocupó nuevamente y se levantó.

-iré por Madame pomfrey- dijo, pero volvió a ser detenida por la castaña- una vez que te revisen hablaremos sobre la cita, está bien?-

-está bien- asintió

Y con delicadeza soltó la mano que la detenía y fue por la enfermera de la escuela.

-una pelea?- se escuchó la voz de la anciana mujer la cual abrió las cortinas apresuradamente- santa madre de Dios!- dijo escandalizada- pero qué barbaridad- la enfermera se acercó a la ojigris y comenzó a revisarla

Hermione se mantuvo de pie, alejada a escasos metros mientras observaba a la enfermera palpar las zonas en las que había recibido los golpeas la castaña, cuando madame pomfrey levantó la playera de Effy pudo notar como en una parte de su abdomen se comenzaba a formar un hematoma, negó con la cabeza y suspiró llamando la atención de la ojigris.

-las heridas no son graves- hablo la enfermera- pero definitivamente estará adolorida por varios días señorita Stonem- la miro seriamente- iré por unas pomadas y unas pastilla para el dolor muscular, tendrá que quedarse unas cuantas horas aquí- se levantó- asi que señorita Granger le recomiendo que regrese a sus clases

Hermione asintió y se hizo a un lado para que la enfermera saliera, cuando giró a ver a Effy esta la miraba apenada.

-no te vayas- dijo levemente

-tengo que ir por nuestras cosas, vendré más al rato para acompañarte a tu habitación ok-

-te estaré esperando entonces - sonrió

Hermione le sonrió y sin más se dio la vuelta para salir de la enfermería, cuando estuvo a fuera el rostro golpeado de Fleur se le vino a la mente, tenía que buscarla y asegurarse que también se encontrara bien, con paso acelerado se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, cuando llegó, nuevamente tomó el ascensor y cuando estuvo frente a su puerta fue consciente que sus llaves estaban guardadas junto a sus cosas en los vestidores, acercó su oído a la puerta, esperando escuchar algún ruido que le indicara que la rubia se encontraba dentro, lamentablemente ningún sonido se escuchó, enarcó el ceño y decidió tocar la puerta pero nuevamente hubo puro silencio.

-Fleur?- llamo al mismo tiempo tocando la puerta- Fleur, soy yo- dijo, pero no hubo respuesta, quizá no se encontraba ahí, pero entonces a donde había ido, la escuela era enorme y aunque quisiera buscarla sabía que tardaría mucho en hallarla, con un suspiro giró sobre sus paso y cuando apenas había dado un par, el clic de la puerta llamó su atención, al girarse, la puerta estaba semi abierta.

Regresó nuevamente y la abrió lentamente encontrándose con la francesa parada sobre el lavabo y mirándose al espejo, una parte de su cabello impedía que viera su rostro, así que cuando cerró la puerta se acercó unos pasos a la rubia.

-Fleur?- dijo despacio- estás bien?

No recibió respuesta, solo vio cómo la rubia agachaba la cabeza y poco a poco la giraba hacia ella, la sorpresa de Hermione fue grande al ver el delicado rostro de la rubia portar unos horribles golpeas, su pómulo izquierdo tenía una leve cortada por la cual todavía salia un poco de sangre y su labio estaba roto e hinchado.

-oh por dios Fleur- rápidamente se puso a escasos centímetros de la rubia y levantó sus manos para tomar sus mejillas pero se detuvo al pensar que podía lastimarla, como es que ella estaba peor que Effy si era obvio que Fleur prácticamente le había dado una paliza, observó mejor el golpe y pudo adivinar que lo había ocasionado, los anillos, pensó, Effy usaba anillos-...ven- dijo tomando su mano y guiándola hasta su cama, noto que la rubia cubría una parte de su brazo derecho, bueno, eso lo revisaría después, en ese momento la cortada en su pómulo era la que le preocupaba, camino hasta su armario y sacó un pequeño botiquín que guardaba en casos de emergencia, tenía un poco de polvo ya que nunca había tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo así que lo sacudió un poco y de nuevo tomó asiento junto a la rubia.

-déjame ver eso- quito la mano que cubría la zona golpeada y una parte de ella se tranquilizó al notar que la cortada no era tan profunda, se dio cuenta que Fleur evitaba su mirada a toda costa y eso la hizo sentir un poco molesta, por que no la veía?, trató de no darle importancia por el momento así que sacó un poco de algodón humedeciéndolo con agua oxigenada y un poco de alcohol- esto va a dolerte- advirtió

La rubia solo asíntio, al parecer encontrando más interesante el mosaico de la pared, Hermione la sujetó del hombro y de repente la rubia sintió un gran ardor que la hizo dar un respingo, cerró los ojos y tomó con fuerza los antebrazos de la castaña que la sujetaron para que no se moviera.

-Merde!! (mierda)- se quejó casi al borde de las lágrimas

-te dije que dolería- retiró el algodón que se había manchado con sangre y tomó otro mojándolo esta vez únicamente con agua oxigenada, con delicadeza limpio la herida no pudiendo evitar acariciar su mejilla en el proceso causando un sonrojo en la rubia, volvió a retirar el algodón y esta vez puso una pequeña bandita para sellar la herida

-Merci- agradeció

-aún no termino- dijo tomando su mentón y elevándolo para poder ver mejor su labio, esta vez tomó un cotonete he hizo el mismo proceso que antes, aunque en esa ocasión la rubia solo soltó un quejido- tenemos que ponerte hielo o mañana amanecerá muy hinchado

Y ella solo volvió a asentir.

-iré a la enfermería entonces- susurró

-Fleur?- preguntó

-mmm?-

-porque no me miras?-se detuvo esperando una respuesta

Las cejas de la oji azul se contrajeron, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su barbilla titiló levemente.

-...con que cara 'Ermione- susurró- ...si me siento tan avergonzada por lo de hace un rato- agachó tanto la mirada que ahora su flequillo cubría sus ojos

Entonces Hermione sintió ternura por su actitud, parecéia un pequeño cachorro regañado, se veía tan frágil que Hermione no pudo evitar tomarla de las mejillas hasta hacer que sus ojos chocaran.

-no hiciste nada malo- le dijo

-pude haberte lastimado-

-pero no lo hiciste- acarició sus mejillas- estoy bien- sonrió

-en verdad lo siento- trató de alejarse pero Hermione no la dejó- nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño

-lo se- asintió

-...siempre he querido cuidarte- dijo lo más sincera que pudo

-... lo se- sonrió

-perdóname- volvió a agachar la mirada

-lo hice inmediatamente- volvió a tomar sus mejillas y elevo su rostro

Las dos se quedaron mirando, notó como los ojos azules se posaban en sus labios y poco a poco se comenzó a acercar a ella, la castaña no se movió, al contrario, sus dedos recorrieron la mejilla de la rubia hasta que llegaron a sus labios, acarició con delicadeza la zona que estaba sana y entonces comenzó a cerrar la pequeña distancia que las separaba, podía sentir su respiración, ella lamió sus labios, y cuando estaban apunto de rozarse unos toquidos en su puerta las hizo separarse por el susto.

-Hermione- escucho la voz de su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta- Hermione estás ahí?-

Ambas chicas se miraron, Fleur estaba sonrojada y sabía que ella misma tenía sus mejillas del mismo color, volvieron a tocar y cuando estaba apunto de levantarse la mano de la rubia la detuvo haciendo un gesto negativo para que no abriera, estuvo apunto de hacerle caso, pero nuevamente el incesante golpeteo llamó su atención.

-en seguida voy!- dijo soltándose del agarre y abriendo solo un poco la puerta

-Hermione, estás bien?- preguntó su amiga- porque no abrías?- trató de asomarse

-estába ocupada- dijo cubriéndole la vista, por el momento, nadie sabía que Fleur era su compañera de cuarto

-tienes a alguien adentro?- enarcó el ceño la rubia- es Effy?

-no, ella está en la enfermería- dijo- son mis cosas?- señalo tratando de cambiar el tema

-ah si, también traigo las de Effy- señalo la otra mochila

-Gracias luna- sonrió- se la entregare más al rato- tomó ambas mochilas soltando la puerta, grave error, ya que rápidamente la pequeña rubia entró a la habitación.

La habitación quedó en silencio, todas mirándose al mismo tiempo pero ni únase atreví a decir algo hasta que Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-qué hace "ella" aquí- la señalo con el ceño enarcado

-yo la estaba curando- dijo Hermione- está lastimada, tenía que revisarla

-y no pudo ir a la enfermería?- cuestionó la rubia

Hermione enarcó el ceño ante la actitud hostil que tenía su amiga ante la rubia, dejó las mochilas en el suelo y se paró frente a su amiga.

-Luna, escucha- trató de decir pero su amiga la interrumpio

-no, la que tiene que escuchar eres tú Hermione, ella no es alguien bueno para ti... lleva dos días en la institución y te ha metido en más problemas que los que has tenido en cinco años-

-Luna- volvió a decir

-tienes una gran oportunidad con Effy para desligarte de ella- volvió a señalarla- porque no la tomas y evitas que en el tiempo que nos resta en la escuela te siga metiendo en problemas

-ya lo hice!- alzó la voz

-que?-

-tome la oportunidad- respondió- contenta?- y esta vez se acercó a Fleur- pero eso no evitará que me aleje de ella- defendió

-Hermione...- y esta vez fue la castaña quien la interrumpió

-no lo voy a hacer por tres simples razones- se sentó junto a la rubia- ...Fleur... es mi compañera de cuarto- y los ojos de su amiga se abrieron, tanto que pensó que iban a salir de sus cavidades-... y también es mi Suprem- está vez su boca se abrió- y aparte... también es mi amiga- miro a la francesa, quién no esperaba semejante declaración por parte de Hermione

-yo solo quiero que estés bien- llamó su atención la rubia

Hermione se levantó y camino hasta ella.

-voy a estar bien- dijo con tranquilidad- si quieres, podemos hablar de esto más tarde, pero en este momento me gustaría asegurarme que Fleur esté bien-

Luna la miró unos segundos y después posó sus ojos azules en aquel mar eléctrico.

-bien- dijo al fin- y supongo que quieres que me vaya

La castaña no dijo nada, solo elevo un poco la comisura y después de recibir una mirada de reproche vio a su amiga salir de su habitación.

-asi que soy tu amiga?- hablo Fleur y ella volteó a verla.

-...nunca dejaste de serlo- dijo

-no es lo que pensabas ayer- recordó la rubia

Hermione suspiró y camino hasta poder recargarse sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

\- hace un rato, tuve una Epifania sobre ti- dijo- cuando te vi tan asustada por haberme empujado...yo... te reconocí- se sonrojó- ví a la Fleur de trece años- sonrió-y comprendí que... que no has dejado de ser tu- dijo mientras Fleur la miraba atentamente- supongo que mi actitud infantil, mi enojo, no solo era por el hecho de que te hayas ido o por el hecho de que no supe nada de ti en dos años, si no más bien, era por el hecho de que tenía miedo que eso que había existido antes entre nosotras, ya no...existiera más- la miro- eras mi mejor amiga, eras en la persona en quien más confiaba y no quería que ese recuerdo desapareciera- Fleur se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a ella- y ahora tenemos un último año, y aunque no podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, en verdad quiero disfrutar ese tiempo junto a ti... como tú amiga- sonrió

La rubia elevó su mano a la mejilla de la castaña y la acarició con ternura.

-solo amigas?-

Hermione tragó saliva y asintio.

-las amigas no harían lo que estuvimos apunto de hacer antes de que Luna nos interrumpiera- se acercó- ni tampoco se miran como tú y yo lo hacemos...estoy de acuerdo en que volvamos a empezar por una amistad, pero sinceramente 'Ermione, yo quiero más- dijo eliminando la distancia que las separaba, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban- siempre voy a querer más- y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla Hermione la detuvo.

-espera- la separó unos centímetro

-qué pasa?...acaso no quieres?-

-no...es eso- dijo

-entonces?- preguntó

-Effy me invito a salir- soltó- y dije que si- agachó la mirada

-...vaya- dijo la rubia

-lo siento- susurró Hermione

-porque?-

-yo... no lo sé-negó, dio un paso hacia atrás apunto de huir de la habitación pero la mano de Fleur fue más rápida y se aferró a su antebrazo

-sabes algo- dijo la rubia mientras la acariciaba- tú podrás salir con quien quieras, besarte quien quieras- volvió a acercarla a ella esta vez tomándola por la cintura- incluso acostarte con quien quieras- se acercó a su oído- pero Cheri, al final, tú y yo estaremos juntas- se separó- y haré lo posible para que te des cuenta- dijo con tanta seguridad que la castaña quedó perpleja.

La rubia sonrió y le planto un beso en la mejilla alargando el contacto más de lo normal.

-iré a la enfermería- avisó- nos vemos después-le giño un ojo, y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, dejando a una Hermione petrificada y con el corazón totalmente acelerado.

Nota: esta historia es definitivamente un Fleurmione, les pido que sean pacientes, poco a poco irán viendo la relación de Fleur y Hermione avanzar, aparte, una historia de amor siempre sabe mejor con un poco de drama.

Pd: nuevamente les agradezco por leerme, siento no responder nuevamente los comentarios pero créanme, estoy muy al pendiente de todo lo que me ponen.

Pd2: esta historia la he subido en **wattpad** , así que si alguien tiene esa aplicación y quiere leerla en otro tipo de formato, los invito a buscarla ahí.

Gracias y bonito fin de semana.


End file.
